The Scandal of the Season
by CherryCrush23
Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James? Well isn't that jus the scandal of the season?
1. Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters. I don't own Scandal of the Season, it belongs to Sophie Gee**

**I read this book called Scandal of the Season and I thought I might do a story set in that time period. I changed the story line but I liked the title so I thought I might use that still. I hope you all like this.**

**Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James? Well isn't that just the scandal of the season?**

**Chapter 1: Change**

**London, 1711**

Haley James sat in the back of a carriage that was now going along a bumpy road. Her body jerked around in the back and she grabbed hold of the seat to steady herself. She pushed the hair that had fallen from her bun out of her face. She sighed and rested back against the seat of the carriage. She was going to London to stay with her best friend's family. Brooke Scott had been her best friend since she was young.

Haley was getting married in the fall to Julian Baker. She was going to spend the summer with Brooke. Haley had only met Julian once but her father said they would make a good fit. His father was one of the richest men in England and who better to arrange a marriage with. Haley thought he was nice enough but she didn't see herself ever falling in love with him. He seemed more concerned with the materialistic things and that just wasn't who she was.

It seemed like she'd been in the back of the carriage for days when in reality it had only been a few hours. Her legs ached and she wanted to stretch them. Plus it was beginning to get very hot. She was sure she'd look terrible by the time she got to the Scott's.

But Haley couldn't deny that she was excited to see Brooke and her family. Deb Scott wasn't what you would call a typical mother. She wasn't around for Brooke much so it was no surprise that she had a hard time letting people in. Haley was one of the few people she trusted. The only other person she really trusted was her older brother Nathan.

The carriage stopped and Haley jerked forward again. "We're here Ma'am," the driver told her. He opened the door for her and she stepped out of the carriage. The Scott's house was larger than she remembered. She hadn't been there since she was 13. The driver grabbed the bags off the back of the carriage. Haley looked at the large house and saw the door to the front of the house open.

"Haley!" she heard.

Haley smiled when she saw Brooke Davis running across the large grass lawn. Haley ran towards her and Brooke threw her arms around her friend. "I can't believe you're finally here!" Haley smiled said, "I know what you mean! I feel like I was in the back of that carriage for years!" The two girls laughed and began to walk towards the house while the driver carried Haley's bags toward the house.

They walked through the large house and Brooke showed Haley up the stairs towards the room where she would be staying in. The room was open and airy. The walls were a light green color with a large bed that was against the wall. There was a vanity on the other side of the room with perfume and make up on it. The bed had a green bed spread on it with white designs on it.

"This room is beautiful." Haley walked towards the large floor to ceiling windows and she opened them. They lead out to a balcony and Haley stepped out on it. Her view was a large lawn with many trees. There was also a large fountain she saw with a pond behind it. Brooke stepped out next to her, "pretty isn't it?"

Haley nodded and looked at Brooke, "it is. Thank you for having me."

"Of course! I'm so glad you're here," Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley shoulders and squeezed them. The two of them walked into the room and over to Haley's bed. They sat down and Haley began to unbutton the jacket she wore over her light pink dress. "So you're getting married," Brooke said, "that's so crazy to think about."

Haley nodded, "yeah I'm getting married."

Brooke tilted her head to the side, "you're not married about it, are you?"

"Julian is a nice man, but, he wouldn't have been my first choice for marriage."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "I understand what you mean. From what I've heard about him he and he doesn't seem like the marriage type."

"He's probably not. I've only met the man once but he seems most concerned with money. Which is probably why my father suggested we get married. His father is extremely rich."

"Well then at least you have security."

"But that shouldn't be what our marriage is based on."

"Well we won't think about him this summer. This summer is about us, we're going to have fun. And Nathan is coming home tomorrow night! He hasn't been home in awhile, I'm so excited!"

"Wow, Nathan, I haven't seen him in such a long time!"

She hadn't seen him since the last time she'd been to London. In her letters with Brooke, she'd told her that Nathan had been in London but hadn't been home. "I thought he was in London already," Haley said.

Brooke nodded, "yes but he hasn't been home for awhile. My mother is so excited. She's hoping that he'll come home and say he's found a great girl who comes from a wealthy family that he wants to marry. But I know he's not like that. He has a new girl every week. I don't know if he'll ever settle down."

"You really think that there's no one out there that's right for him?"

"Who knows, there might be, but he just hasn't found her yet. Who knows when he will. Or if he will.

* * *

Nathan Scott walked with his friends Chase Adams and Jake Jagelski. He also had his arm around Rachel Gattina's shoulder. This was a typical night for him. Rachel was just his girl for the night. She was 23 years old and she was married to Damien West. She didn't love him and he didn't love her. He was cheating on her just like she was cheating on him. But it was expected that the man would have a mistress. She didn't understand why she couldn't find someone for her.

She didn't realize that Nathan didn't have feelings for her. She was just his pick for the night. Nathan had never been in love and she wasn't going to be the first girl he fell for. Not a married woman. Especially not a woman married to Damien West. Rachel tilted her head and looked up at Nathan, "you should come to my room," she whispered.

Damien wasn't home and Rachel threw a party. Nathan and his friends were part of the many guests who were invited. Rachel and Damien lived in a large house that had many rooms. Nathan had his own room, but apparently he would be staying with Rachel that night. Nathan nodded to his two friends before walking into Rachel's room with her.

She shut the door and turned to face him. She leaned in towards him and began to kiss him. He kissed her back but he felt nothing. Just like always. He never felt nothing with the women he was with. Rachel began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing while he worked on untying her dress. "Do you love me Nathan?" she asked.

_Do you love me?_

This was a question he'd been asked before. The answer he wanted to give every time was no. But he couldn't bring himself to say that. Instead he just nodded and sent a half smile. She smiled back before kissing him and pulling him towards her bed.

When Nathan woke in the morning he looked at Rachel laying next to him. He saw that the sky was gray and that the sun was still behind the clouds. He got out of bed and dressed before she could wake up. When he made it back to his room he saw that his bags were already packed and set on his bed. He grabbed them and walked down the long hallways and down the flights of stairs until he got to door of the house. He saw Chase and Jake waiting by the door with their bags in hand. The three of them walked out of the house and towards the carriage that would be taking them to Nathan's home for the summer.

Nathan was happy to be going home but he wasn't ready to be hit with questions concerning his love life. He was sure that's what his mother would ask him. He just tried to prepare himself for it. In the letter Brooke had written him a week ago she had told him that her old friend Haley James was staying with them for the summer. He remembered Haley. He hadn't seen her since he was 14. 5 years ago. He wondered how much she'd changed since he saw her last. Well of course she must have, it had been 5 years. He remembered that when they were younger Haley always had a book with her. He didn't ever know what she was reading but she seemed to always be reading. She was always sort of a bookworm.

In the letter Brooke had said that Haley was getting married to Julian Baker. Nathan had heard his name before and he knew his reputation. Even though he didn't remember much about Haley James, he remembered that she was a kind person. Even when they were young she was always kind. To everyone. Even the people Nathan felt didn't deserve her kindness. He hoped that her marrying Julian would only bring her happiness.

* * *

Haley walked out the balcony from her room and looked at the view. She'd slept great the night before. She had been so tired that it seemed like the second her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. The first thing her mind wandered to was the fact that in the fall she was getting married. Married to Julian Baker. Maybe the rumors she'd heard so many times about him were wrong. Maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone thought. All she'd heard since she'd become engaged to him was that he was selfish. She really hoped that wasn't the truth.

She remembered when she'd first met him. It was right after she'd turned 17. It wasn't until after she turned 18 that she heard she was going to be marrying him. She wouldn't have insisted that she didn't marry him but she knew it was no use. There was nothing she could do about it. Her father had already set up the plans and there was no backing out of it now.

_"Haley," Jimmy James said to his youngest daughter, "I have something I need to tell you. Why don't you sit down?" _

_Jimmy had called Haley into his study and he said there was something important he had to talk to her about. She didn't have any idea what it was but it must have been serious. "You remember Julian Baker don't you?" he asked. Haley nodded, "of course I do."_

_"Well I have been speaking to his father and we think it would be best if you two were married."_

_"Married?" Haley asked._

_"Yes. Next fall. His family is very wealthy and Julian is a smart man and he'll be able to provide security for you and the rest of the family. I believe that this is what is best for you."_

_Haley wanted to argue but she wouldn't. He'd already made up his mind. There was nothing she could do to change his mind. She put on the most convincing smile she could, "if you think it best," she said, "I completely agree with you."_

_Jimmy smiled and put out his hand for his daughter. She took his hand and smiled, "Julian really liked you," Jimmy said, "he was happy when he heard the news."_

_Haley smiled again and on the outside she was happy, on the inside she was miserable. But he would never know that. She would play the role of the obedient daughter just like_ _she was supposed to. She would never say anything._

Haley shook her head and let out a sigh. Before she knew it, it would be fall and she would be Haley Elizabeth James Baker. The wife of one of the wealthiest men in England. She knew she would be married to a respected man and she would be respected because of it. She hoped in time she would learn to love him. She was sure she would. She would make herself love him. Haley had decided that she wouldn't let herself be in a loveless marriage.

* * *

Nathan checked his pocket watch for what had to have been the 5th time within 10 minutes. He felt like it had been an eternity since he'd gotten in the back of the carriage. "Looking at that watch is not going to make the time go any faster," Jake said while continuing to look out the window. Nathan rolled his eyes, "I know that." Jake shook his head and looked at his friend, "why are you so anxious to get home anyway?"

"I haven't been home in years, I guess I'm just excited."

"You're sister will be there won't she?" Chase asked. Nathan nodded and then looked at the both of them, "neither one of you are to touch her do you understand me?" Both Jake and Chase nodded, "we know the rules. But what about her friend, she off limits too?" Chase asked.

"She's engaged to Julian Baker," Nathan responded, "so yes, she's off limits."

"Don't worry Nathan," Jake said, "we wouldn't be like that with your family or your families friends. We know better than that," he joked.

"Do you guys ever consider getting married? I mean do you ever want to quit playing games?" Nathan asked. Jake shrugged, "I don't see how it would be any different. I mean, we'd get married and say yes, I love the girl, but what stops her from being with another man? What stops me from being with another woman?"

"But what if you didn't want to? What if the only woman you wanted to be with was the one you married?" Nathan asked.

Chase laughed, "are you feeling ok? This isn't you."

"I was just thinking about it. What if my family is right and it is time I settle down. I'm Lord after all. I hardly think it's appropriate for me to be a bachelor for much longer."

"You're 19," Jake reminded him, "you don't have to go out and find someone right now."

"I know that. But the day will come when I do eventually have to settle down." Nathan shook his head, "well let's just hope that day doesn't come quickly."

Jake and Chase both chuckled and looked out the window of the carriage.

* * *

Brooke ran through the door of Haley's room and saw her sitting on her bed reading a book. "Reading again Haley?" Brooke asked and sat down across from her. Haley rolled her eyes jokingly, "yes Brooke. Even you should know how to read." Brooke glared and her and then stuck her tongue out at her. "Well the reason I'm in here is to tell you that tonight there will be a masked ball to celebrate Nathan's homecoming."

"Tonight?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Brooke said, "he should actually be getting home soon. He's bringing two of this friends with him. Chase Adams and Jake Jagelski. I think you'll find they're both quite handsome."

"Really Brooke is that all you think about?"

"No that's not all I think about. But honestly when you see a person for the first time and you don't know their personality, the first thing you focus on is their looks. Don't lie and say it's not true, you know it is."

"I'm not saying that's not true, just think it should be about more than looks. Maybe that's just me."

"I want more than just good looks Haley. It has to be more than that. I was just saying they're both handsome. Well anyways, some new dresses came in this morning, later we'll have to look and see if there is anything you want."

Haley smiled, "ok, we'll do that."

Brooke smiled and stood up, "I'll be back later, I have to go make sure that everything is being set up correctly for tonight. Have fun reading."

Haley smiled and looked back at her book as Brooke left the room.

* * *

A few hours later the carriage pulled up to the house. Nathan got out without waiting for the door to be opened by the driver. Jake and Chase followed him out. They walked to the house and Nathan opened the door. He saw the many servants walking around the house and he saw that they were setting up for a party. Not that he was surprised. Brooke was always one to plan parties.

He saw Brooke standing at the top of the marble stairs and she ran down them. "Nathan!" she yelled happily and he hugged her tightly. "Brooke! It's good to see you."

"Yes it's good to see you too. It's about time you come home! I mean how long have you been away?"

"Too long. Now are you planning a party?"

"Of course, to celebrate your homecoming!"

Nathan shook his head, "you remember Jake and Chase right?"

Brooke smiled and nodded, "of course I do. How are you both?"

They both smiled and they exchanged hello's. Nathan left the three of them to go look around the house he hadn't been in in years. He walked up the marble steps and down the long hallways. He stopped in front of one of the guest rooms. He noticed that the door was shut. All of the doors in the house remained open unless they were in use. That must have been Haley's room.

He continued walking until he got to his room. He walked in and saw that it was the same as it had been when he'd been home last. The same dark blue walls with the large bed with the black bedspread. The same as he'd left it.

To him it seemed as if nothing had changed and that nothing would be changing, but he didn't know how wrong he was. Everything was about to change.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Hypnotic, Chaotic

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks y'all for the reviews on the first chapter! I'm glad u like it!! Again this story is something I got from the book by Sophie Gee but I changed the plot. Oh and also the date is 1711.**

**Chapter 2: Hypnotic, Chaotic**

Haley looked at the dress she chose to wear that night for the ball. It was gold with sewn black designs. She stood in front of her bed in a black corset with black stockings that went past her knees. Her hands were behind her back trying to tie the corset as best she could. When she felt that it was tight enough she grabbed the dress of the bed. It was strapless and would show off her curves. Her hair was curled but also pinned back. Her long blonde hair hung past her shoulders.

She finished off with her makeup and then grabbed her mask. It was black and covered her eyes and had gold glitter. She looked out the window and saw that it was now dark outside. Fireworks had been shooting into the sky for a few minutes now. Brooke had really gone over the top for her brother's homecoming. She knew how happy Brooke was that Nathan was home. It was harder for her when he wasn't around. She was lonely because her mother hadn't been around much.

Brooke and Nathan's father, Dan Scott, died when Brooke was only 3. Haley didn't really remember him much. She'd only met him when she was little.

Haley looked in the mirror again and decided she was ready for the party. She grabbed her mask and walked out of the door. When she got into the hallway she saw Brooke coming out of her room. Her dress was an ruby red dress with thin straps. Her mask was white. "Haley you have to put your mask on!"

"I'll put it on later Brooke."

"No, people are already here, there not supposed to see what you look like. That's the point of a masked ball."

"I know but-"

"But nothing. Turn around so I can tie this on for you!"

Haley turned around like she was told and waited while Brooke tied the mask on. When she finished the two of them walked down the long hallway and towards the stairs. The whole house was full of people. Haley hadn't even realized that people had been arriving. When Brooke and Haley walked down the stairs where the party was Brooke began to wave to the people she recognized.

She smiled then whispered into Haley's ear, "most of these people are incredibly fake. Before the end of the night they'll all be completely drunk and making fools of themselves. It's actually quite entertaining," she said and laughed.

Haley couldn't help but smile and take a look at the people that were at the party. Most of them had glasses of champagne in their hands. Haley could tell that Brooke would be right. She must have known most of these people. How else would she be so right about all of them. Brooke had hosted many parties

* * *

Lucas Roe walked into the Scott's house. When he heard about the party he decided to go. Lucas grew up in a poor household. But all his life he wanted to be a writer. He thought who better to write about than the wealthy. He wasn't stupid, he knew that their lives were more twisted than people really knew. Any time he wanted to publish something he'd written, there were people telling him it wasn't good enough.

People wanted something more interesting apparently. All he wanted was to give them something more interesting. That was what he was going to do. He had no idea what story he would right or who it would be about. But he find out something. That why he was here, to find his inspiration.

* * *

Nathan, Chase and Jake walked down to where the party was. They grabbed glasses of champagne and began to look for people they knew. For Nathan it was finding the right girl for the night. He didn't know who that would be but it had to be someone who wasn't going to be clingy. That was the last thing he wanted that night.

He saw his sister talking to some people at the party. She always was very social. He watched as Jake and Chase walked away to go talk to people. Nathan also saw a girl in gold dress with a black mask. Her hair was long and curled and went past her shoulders. He couldn't see all of her face but he could tell she was beautiful. He didn't even know who she was.

He walked closer to her and watched while she talked with different people at the party. She seemed to fit in with everyone she talked to. He wondered what it was about her that was drawing him to her. It wasn't anything like he'd ever felt and he didn't even know who she was. But at the same time he didn't care. He felt like he could tell what type of person she was just by being near her.

The two people she was talking to smiled at her and then walked away. She turned and started to walk away and Nathan followed after her. "Excuse me?" he said and tried to get her attention. She turned around and faced him, "yes?"

"I don't believe I know you. I'm Nathan Scott."

"Nathan Scott?" she said, "I can't believe it, I haven't seen you in years."

Nathan's brow creased in confusion and she said, "Haley James."

A smile broke out on his face, "wow. I didn't even recognize you. It's been too long since I've seen you last."

"I agree, when was the last time I saw you? You must have been about 15?"

"I think I was 14."

She smiled and looked at the boy she remembered. The last time she saw him she remembered him being the typical teenage boy. He liked to be outside and have a good time. But he'd definitely grown up. He was very tall with strong features and short raven colored hair. His eyes were a blue-gray color and it gave her shivers to look directly into them. It was something she'd never felt before.

Haley looked different to him too. She had probably grown a few inches since the last time he saw her. He remembered that he was always a lot taller than her. Her hair was long and seemed like a darker color than the last time he saw her. But it still glowed. Her eyes were dark just like he remembered but now he saw a hint of green in them that he had never noticed.

"You look beautiful tonight Haley."

He didn't know what caused him to saw it out loud but he couldn't deny the fact that he'd been thinking that since he saw her earlier. She truly was the most beautiful girl in the room that night. She was probably one of the most beautiful girls period. Her smile could light up the whole room and he wanted to be the one responsible for putting it on.

"Thank you Nathan. You look very nice tonight as well."

"I hear you're marrying Julian Baker?"

"Yes. In the fall. That's why I'm spending the summer here. I wanted to spend sometime with Brooke before I get married."

"I know she's very happy about you being here."

Haley smiled and nodded, "yes, she's been planning a lot of parties for while I'm here. I hope that after I get married she'll still come to visit me and I'll be able to come see her… and you."

"I hope so too."

* * *

Lucas stood watching the exchange between Nathan Scott and Haley James. From what he'd heard, Haley James was marrying Julian Baker. But she and Nathan Scott seemed to be very friendly. He assumed there was more to them than it seemed. He wondered what everyone would think if they were together.

Now he wasn't about to assume that there was something going on. Well he was assuming but he wasn't about to tell everyone that. It would only cause trouble for everyone.

"Lucas Roe?"

Lucas turned around and saw a beautiful girl standing in front of him. She had dark shiny hair that was pulled back and she wore a red dress that showed over her curves. Her mask hid her eyes but he could see that they were dark. "Yes," he said. She smiled and dimples appeared on her cheeks.

"I thought so," she said, "I'm Brooke Scott. I'm hosting this party. When I sent you an invitation I didn't know if you would actually come, but I'm glad you did. I heard that you're a writer?"

"That's true. I would like to get more published, but lately it's been hard."

"I can imagine that being a writer can be difficult at times."

"Yes very. And at the moment I find myself in a bit of a case of writers block."

"I hope that you find your inspiration."

"Thank you."

When she heard about Lucas Roe the writer she expected someone older who would be more experienced in writing, but she couldn't lie, she thought he was handsome. And she didn't care if he knew about it. "Well Mr. Roe, I have to tend to my other guests, but I thought I'd come introduce myself. I hope that we'll be seeing each other soon. Very soon." She smiled at him and sent a wink in his direction before turning around and walking to another group of people.

* * *

Brooke walked over to Nathan and elbowed him in the side. "Hey big brother," she said and smiled, "hi," he responded and took a drink of his champagne. She couldn't help but notice that he was looking off somewhere else. She followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Haley. "I wouldn't if I were you. She's getting married."

"I know that. There's nothing even going on anyways. We were just talking earlier."

"That maybe true, but you've got that look."

"What are you talking about? What look?"

"The look like she's the girl for the night. I know you well enough Nathan. Please don't do that to her. She's my best friend and if you hurt her, I'll never speak to you again."

"I'm not doing anything or thinking of doing anything. Besides I would never do that to Haley."

Brooke kinked and eyebrow and continued to watch Nathan watch Haley. She shook her head, "good, don't do anything to her." She walked away and Nathan continued to watch Haley.

* * *

The night had been long and Haley was tired, she just wanted to go to bed. She'd been making small talk with a lot of people through out the night and she was just tired. There were still many people in the house but she didn't care. She was going to go to bed. She walked up the stairs past Nathan who was talking to a blonde haired girl.

When she walked past him he turned to watch her. The blonde haired girl continued to talk but Nathan's thoughts were preoccupied with thoughts of Haley. Just thinking about Haley he couldn't think of a time when he'd wanted anything as bad as he wanted her. She was beautiful and her smile seemed to be all he could think about. Watching her walk to her room he thought about just being alone with her. Right now that was all he wanted.

"Could you do me a favor?" Nathan asked the girl standing next to him, "could you get me another glass of champagne?" The girl smiled and nodded before walking down the stairs and to get him another glass. She wasn't even smart enough to notice he had a glass in his hand. Nathan saw a maid begin to walk up the stairs. She had an envelop in her hands. "Are you taking that to Miss James's room?" Nathan asked.

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to my room so why don't you allow me?" Nathan laid on the charm and sent the woman a smile. She smiled back and handed him the letter, "of course Sir." He smiled again before walking up the stairs and going towards Haley's room.

* * *

Haley stood next to her bed while a maid worked on unlacing the back of her dress. There was a knock on the door and Haley turned her attention to the door. The maid standing behind her went to answer the door. Nathan stood on the other side. "Mr. Scott," the maid greeted him.

"I have something for Miss James," Nathan said, "would you give us a minute?"

The maid nodded and walked out of the room and Nathan made his way inside. Haley held her dress to herself to try and cover herself. "Didn't mean to interrupt," Nathan said, "there was a letter for you," he said and held it out to her. She took it in her hand and opened the envelop. She continued to hold her dress to her body.

Nathan watched as her eyes scanned the page in her hand. He came up behind her and stood a little ways away from her. He saw that the back of her dress was open and it left her black corset in his view. He flexed his hands and tried to keep himself from touching her skin. She set the letter down on the table next to her bed. "Who's the letter from?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Julian," Haley said.

Nathan frowned at the sound of his name, "oh? What does he say?"

"He said that he would sometime like to come visit me while I'm here. He wants us to get to know each other better before we get married."

"You don't sound to happy about that," Nathan said and took a step closer to her. Haley could sense him getting closer and instantly stiffened. She wasn't afraid because she didn't want him around, she was afraid because she did. She knew that was an odd way to feel about another man while talking about her fiancé.

Nathan couldn't help himself and he put his hands on her shoulders. It surprised her and her arm holding her dress to her body dropped to her side. He rubbed his thumbs in circles on her skin and she began to relax into his touch. "You don't want to marry him do you?" Nathan whispered. Haley closed her eyes at the sound of his husky voice and shook her head, "no," she whispered, "I don't have a choice."

One of Nathan's hands went to her back and he began to play with the ribbon keeping Haley's corset laced. She gasped when she felt his fingers touch the skin of her back. "Nathan," she said quietly. He smirked at the sound of his name from her lips. He moved his hands away from her back and ran them over her arms. She leaned back against his chest and rested her head against his shoulder. One of his hands went to her stomach and the other was still on her arm tracing patterns on her skin.

"Don't marry him," Nathan whispered.

"I don't have a choice," she said again.

Nathan moved the hair away from her neck and swept it around so it was over her shoulder. It was like Nathan had her hypnotized. She'd never felt like this. It was like she had absolutely no control and she liked it. Fireworks shot into the sky again outside and the caused Haley to open her eyes.

She realized what she was doing and moved away from Nathan. She turned around and faced him and she could tell she was blushing. "Maybe you should leave," she said. She didn't know how much she really wanted him to though. But she did know that she was engaged and this wasn't right. Nathan nodded and walked towards the door. Before he got the door he stopped in front of Haley. She had her bottom lip wedged between her teeth. He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly, "I apologize for letting this happen," Nathan said before walking to the door and leaving.

Haley watched the door close and collapsed against her bed. She let out frustrated sigh and shook her head. A part of her didn't believe that had actually happened. When she was young she had a crush on Nathan but he never seemed to feel the same way. But he had just been the one to come to her room. She almost didn't believe it happened. Her body still felt hot and she was sure she was still blushing.

Nathan walked inside his room and slammed the door shut. He leaned back against it and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know how he was going to survive knowing she was just in the room over. She was just next door. It was hard for him to cope with that. But she wasn't comfortable with that. Or she was and she just felt bad. Personally he hoped it was the latter. Even if she felt bad, she still wanted him.

He knew that having her here all summer was going to be hard, but he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen in the months to come. It would mostly be chaotic.


	3. Have To Have You

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Ok so this is RedRoom323 but I've changed my penname to CherryCrush23 **

**Thanks y'all for the reviews on the first two chapters, I hope I get more for this chapter. That would make me very happy (:**

**George: You're that reporter Cindy Campbell you did the story on our cop cycles.**

**Cindy: Crop circles.**

**Chapter 3: Have To Have You**

It had been an awkward day for Haley. Anytime she saw Nathan a blush crept onto her face. Brooke seemed to notice that there was something going on but she didn't ask what it was. Nathan also noticed the blush on Haley's face. He couldn't help but like that he was the one responsible for putting it there. What he felt for her last night didn't go away. He thought it would have by now.

Usually when he couldn't be with a girl by the morning he had forgotten all about her. But the fact that it was a challenge just made him want her more. He didn't know why it was like that, but it was. Nathan didn't care if she was going to get married, he still wanted her.

Haley walked into one of the large rooms in the Scott house and saw Brooke talking to a man. "Haley," Brooke said when she walked in, "come meet Austin Grey. He's a play write." Haley walked over to where the two were standing and smiled at the man. "Hello Mr. Grey," she said with a smile and bowed respectfully.

"He's come to personally invite us to one of his plays next week. Julian should be here by then and he can come with us," Brooke explained, "Austin is one of the most talented playwrights in London and he's only 22."

Haley smiled, "that's wonderful, I would love to come to the play. It sounds wonderful. What is your play about Mr. Grey?"

"It's about a loveless marriage. It's supposed to be a comedy, though most people wouldn't think that when they hear it. But I think you'll quite enjoy it."

"Well I'm sure I will," Haley said and smiled.

Austin was handsome. He was tall, probably around 6 feet. His hair was a light brown color and he kept the cut short. Dimples appeared on his cheeks when he smiled and his eyes were a bright green.

Brooke smiled, "thank you for stopping by to see us Mr. Grey, you can be assured that next week we will be in the audience at your play."

Austin stayed for a little while longer to talk with Brooke and Haley. Haley began to see that he was a nice man. She learned about other plays that he'd written that she didn't realize had been written by him. He was very successful for being so young. She couldn't help but envy him. She wanted to wait to get married, she wanted to be able to teach. But because of the status of her family she would never be able to work a job.

* * *

It had been a week. Julian would be arriving soon. Haley couldn't help but be nervous and she didn't know why. She didn't know him well and yet she was still nervous. "Haley?" she heard from behind her. She turned and saw Brooke standing in the doorway, "Julian's here." Brooke smiled and walked out of the room. Haley stood and went to her mirror to make sure she looked ok before going to see her fiancé. She wore a white dress with black pin stripes. Her hair was curled at the end and pulled back. She let out a nervous breath before going to see him.

She walked down the long hallways and down the long flight of stairs that lead to front door. She saw him standing there with Brooke and a maid who was taking his coat. "Julian," Haley greeted him and smiled. He looked up at her standing on the stairs and smiled back. "It's lovely to see you again," he said, "how have you been?" She walked down the stairs towards him.

"I've been fine. And yourself?"

"Wonderful. The trip was long, too long."

"I agree."

She didn't expect their conversation to be so awkward. She honestly didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know what interested him. There was no way for her to make conversation. "How's your father?" she asked.

"He's been very well. Still busy with work."

"And my father?"

"Still happy with the idea of our up-coming marriage. Still busy with work as well. Your family sends their love."

Haley heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she turned her head slightly too the side. She didn't have to guess who it was. It was Nathan. Along with Chase and Jake. They would leave everyday at that time to go hunting. "You must be Julian," Haley heard Nathan say, "it's a pleasure to meet you." She could hear the mocking tone in his voice, but she didn't know if anyone else noticed. Probably not though, they probably assumed Nathan was trying to be polite. But she knew better than that.

But what she couldn't understand was why Nathan cared so much. Why did it matter to him if she was getting married. She knew what his type was. He slept with different women but didn't give a damn about them. That's just who he was. Haley hadn't been around him in years but just from being here as long as she had been she could tell the type of guy he was. She saw the way he and his friends flirted with women every time they were at an event.

So his behavior around her lately, it didn't quite make sense to her. She tried to ignore him most of the time. She was pretty sure he caught on to the fact that she was ignoring him. It made him try all the more to get on her nerves.

He didn't really realize that it was getting on her nerves though. He was just trying to make her jealous. He hoped that's what it was doing. He knew that things would definitely be more interesting once Julian got here. He wasn't really all that happy about the fact that he would have to fight for Haley's attention. It would be so much easier to get her if he wasn't here taking up her time.

"Yes," Julian said, "and you are?"

"Nathan Scott," he said. Haley could just see the way he was acting. He was trying to make himself more important. Not that she was surprised, that was Nathan. "Haley and I have known each other since we were kids."

"Oh you're Brooke's brother," Julian said and glanced back at Brooke. Nathan nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. Haley watched the two men stare each other down. Haley walked forward and linked her arm through Julian's. "Darling," she said, "why don't you let me show you around, and to your room."

Julian smiled at Haley and the two of them walked up the large flight of stairs up towards where his room was. "I hope this will be ok for you while you're here," she said. Julian walked in and looked around the room, "seems fine," he said, "how have you enjoyed staying here?"

"Oh, I like it very much. I love spending time with Brooke, she's been my best friend since I was young. We've had a great time catching up."

"She seems very nice. What have you been doing since you got here?"

"Well nothing really out of the ordinary I guess. We're invited to a lot of parties thrown by a lot her and Nathan's friends. It's very tiring," she said with a small laugh, "but it's a lot of fun. I assume that while we're here we'll go to a few parties. And also there's a play that we've been invited to. Brooke knows the writer and he invited us personally."

"What's his name? Maybe I've heard of him," Julian said while examining a piece of art work on that was hanging on the wall.

"His name is Austin Grey. He's very popular in London, he's had around 5 successful plays. Brooke expects much more from him."

Julian opened the trunk that had his clothes in it and a maid walked into the room and began to unpack for him. "Would you like to take a carriage ride?" Haley asked, "we could go through the park. It's very nice this time a day. We could even walk a little if you'd like?"

Julian smiled and nodded, "I would love that. Let's go."

* * *

The two of them sat in the back of a carriage. The sunlight was shining through the window and lighting up the back of the carriage. "We could get out and walk a little bit if you would like?" Haley suggested. Her legs had been a little sore from sitting so long. And an awkward silence surrounded them and she thought that if they were outside there would be more things for them to talk about.

"Sure," Julian said and hit the side of the carriage with his palm and the driver stopped the horses. The door opened a moment later and Julian got out and offered his hand to Haley. She grabbed her dress so she wouldn't step on it on the way out. She took his hand and he helped her down. She linked her arm through his and they began their walk.

Haley noticed families around the park. There were mothers with their children and they all looked happy. There were young couples who were hand in hand with their young children. A part of her knew that it would never be like that with Julian. She knew she would grow to care for him eventually but she would never fall in love with him. Not the way most couples were in love.

She wished more than anything that she could marry someone she wanted to marry. She at least wanted more freedom. When she thought about people who had freedom, Nathan came to mind first. He was free to do whatever he wanted. In the short time that she'd been with him and Brooke she'd seen that. Every night he was with a different girl. She knew he didn't care for anyone of them really but it was the freedom of choice that kept him with different girls each night.

She didn't even have that option. It wasn't just because she was engaged. It was also because she was a woman. That's just the way it was and there was nothing she could do that was going to change that. Her life had been planned out for her since the day she was born. She didn't even really have a choice in who she was friends with. She lucked out though when she met Brooke. She was one of the only true friends she had. She knew she would never really trust anyone the way she trusted Brooke.

"So are you and Nathan close like you and Brooke?" Julian asked breaking Haley out of her thoughts.

"We were when we were younger. Now I don't think we'll be that close again. I mean he's still a good friend but we're aren't like we used to be. I hadn't seen him in so long and so many things had changed."

"He seems like an interesting man," Julian said, "like… I don't know how to explain it really but like he doesn't take orders from anyone."

"He doesn't. He does whatever he wants to do and no one can tell him otherwise. I wish I could be more like him in that way."

"You mean you wish you didn't always have to do what everyone told you. Like this marriage I'm guessing."

"No I didn't-"

"I know what you mean. You wish you could make your own decisions for a change. I know what you mean. My life has always been run by my mother and father. My father mainly. That's why we're getting married."

Haley didn't honestly know what to say back to him. She had a feeling that Julian was about as happy as she was when it came to their arranged marriage. They both excepted the fact there was nothing they could do to change it. "But I think good will come from this," Julian said, "I really do. I know one day you'll learn to love me. I know I'll love you. I want you to understand Haley that I'll care for you and provide for you all our lives. There wont be anything I won't do for you."

"Julian-"

"I want us to have a long and happy life together Haley."

She smiled slightly and said, "I want that too."

Julian turned his head and looked out ahead of him as the two of them kept walking. Haley hadn't expected him to feel that way. But she couldn't say it upset her. She at least wanted Julian to be a friend if she couldn't love him. Hopefully that's what he would become in time.

"Haley James!"

Haley turned her head and saw a girl in a pink and white dress with long red hair coming towards them. She recognized her instantly. Rachel Gatina. She had met her a week ago at one of the parties Brooke had taken her too. Rachel was now trying to become one of Haley's best friends. Ever since she heard about Haley's engagement to Julian. Rachel knew that if she was close friends with Haley that she might even be able to get certain things out of the marriage.

"Rachel," Haley said with a smile. A fake one. She wasn't exactly Rachel's biggest fans but she was nice to her whenever she saw her. Which seemed to be more and more. It was like she was always around at parties and any other event they went to. Haley was sure it was no coincidence. But she wasn't going to say anything about it. It wasn't like Rachel had ever done anything mean to her, she just annoyed her.

"Haley dear," Rachel said when she got to her, "how've you been? I've been meaning to catch up with you."

"Oh well I've been fine. Busy with things with Brooke. How are things with you and Damien I assume that things are well?"

Haley had heard from Nathan that Rachel was married to Damien West. He was very wealthy and Rachel knew she was lucky when she married him. But she was in no way in love with him. Nathan had even told Haley that he heard her over hear how it was a shame that he was so young, it would mean he'd be a live longer. Haley couldn't believe that someone would think that way about their own husband.

"Things with Damien are fine. He's in Spain at the moment but he'll be coming home soon. Did you hear that he bought us a house right here in London? We'll be moving here soon. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh that's fantastic," Haley said, "I suppose that means I'll see you more while I'm here."

"Well I certainly hope so." Rachel smiled and looked next to Haley and saw Julian standing there. She extended her hand, "I'm Rachel Gattina, or Rachel West I mean. You must be Julian Baker, I've heard a lot about you."

"Yes I am and it's nice to meet you. I'm glad that I'll be meeting more of Haley's friends while I'm out here.'

"Well you'll have a lot to meet. She's made so many while she's been out here. Everyone just loves her. It's a shame that she'll be leaving when the summers over. Maybe you two should consider getting a house out here. So you can come and stay every once in awhile."

"We might just do that. London is a lovely city."

Haley didn't blame Julian for this. He didn't know how much she disliked Rachel. But maybe he had a point. Maybe they should get a house there. If it meant she would get to see Brooke more often then maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

"Well I must be going," Rachel said, "I just wanted to come and say hello. Hopefully we'll be seeing each other soon."

"Are you going to Austin Grey's new play?" Julian asked. Haley turned her head and looked at him she wanted to slap him for even brining it up.

"I'd heard about it but I haven't decided if I'm going."

"Well we'll be in attendance maybe you'll come?"

"I think I will." Rachel smiled again and hugged Haley before walking away. Haley let out a sigh and Julian said, "Well she seems like a nice girl."

"She is but she's just so… irritating."

"You don't like her?"

"Not really."

"Well if I had known I wouldn't have suggested she-"

"It's not a problem darling. I know I'll be seeing her from time to time there's not much I can do about it. She's friends with a lot of the same people as Brooke."

"Well nothing says you have to pretend to like her," Julian said with a smirk. Haley smiled and nodded, "I know but I would probably say something mean then feel awful and apologize seconds after I said it."

"You're too nice Haley James."

Haley looked out in front of her and thought about what she said. Maybe Julian was right. She would never want anyone to think she didn't like them and even when she just thought about how much she didn't like someone, she felt terrible. She did everything she could to get herself to like that person. It was just always the way she'd been. But maybe she shouldn't feel that bad about it.

* * *

A day had passed and Haley was in her room getting ready for the play. She wore a dark green dress with gold stitching. She was glad to be going to this play. It was something to do other than go to another party. She felt like that's all she'd been doing since she got there. She hoped that tonight would be a good night and there wouldn't be an awkward encounters. Not just with her and Julian but also her and Nathan.

There was a knock on the door and it opened a second later. "Miss James," a maid said when she walked in the room. "Mr. Scott sent me to see if you were ready or if you needed any help getting ready."

Haley smiled, "thank you but I'm ready to go."

The maid smiled and opened the door more for Haley to walk out of the room. Haley walked towards the large staircase and saw Brooke, Nathan and Julian waiting downstairs. "Sorry to keep you all waiting," Haley said. Brooke shook her head, "it's fine. Trust me if I hadn't started getting ready this morning I wouldn't be ready yet either."

Haley smiled and walked down the stairs. When she got to the last step Julian walked to her and put out his arm for her to take. The four of them walked out the door and to the carriage that would take them to the play. The ride there was mainly silent except when Brooke made a comment about something. Other than that no one really said anything.

Nathan sat across from Haley in the carriage and she tried not to look up at him. She knew he was looking at her and she didn't want to look back. Part of her knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to look away. She wouldn't want to.

The carriage stopped moving and the door opened. Nathan got out first and he helped Haley out. Brooke and Julian got out next and walked behind Nathan and Haley. Julian kept an eye on them and Brooke said, "don't worry about Nathan. They've been friends since they were younger."

"I know, she told me. But she also told me they haven't been that close in awhile. I don't know why but a part of me finds it very hard to trust him."

"Once you get to know him better, you'll see he's a good guy. I promise."

They walked into the theater that was only lit by torches and candles. Brooke saw Austin and he waved them over to seats that he had saved for them. They were in the balcony so they could have a good view of the stage. Haley sat in between Julian and Nathan. Brooke was still talking to Austin. He told her that the play was starting and he had to take his seat.

The play was funny, just like Austin said it would be. Through out the play the couple would make fun of each other and it was clear they didn't love each other. Haley felt for the woman. She was not in love with her husband but in love with another man. She didn't want her marriage to be like that. But she couldn't help but feel like maybe it would be.

Nathan watched Haley's face while she watched the play. She enjoyed it but she felt bad and he could tell. He wished that he could make her feel better. He didn't want her to be sad and he wished he could make her happy. He had never really felt like that about a woman. He didn't really care to much but there was something about Haley. He wanted to protect her. He wished he could take her away from every bad thing that was happening.

The play finished and they all stood and applauded for the actors and the writer. Brooke and Haley went down to talk to Austin. Nathan watched Haley talk to Austin and he wished he could talk to her himself. She was keeping her distance from him and he knew why.

"Nathan."

Nathan recognized the voice instantly. "Rachel."

She smiled at him and walked towards him, "I heard you were going to be here," she said and smiled, "I'm glad you are. You know you could come see soon. Damien's in Spain. He won't be back for awhile."

"I don't know Rachel," Nathan said, "I don't feel right about that."

"You didn't care the last time we were together. What's changed since then?"

Nathan didn't say anything but looked away from her. He looked down at Haley. Rachel followed his line of sight and saw her. "Oh," she said and laughed, "that's cute. Let me guess you're going to try and convince her that you really love her. I know how you are Nathan. You get a girl and then you get bored. But Haley's my friend and I'll tell you right now, there's no way she falls for you. She's way too good for you."

Nathan's jaw clenched and he walked away from Rachel. He knew that Haley was going to be hard to get but he was determined. He wouldn't stop until he got her. He wanted her more than anything. Nathan walked down the stairs from the balcony and saw Haley walking away from Brooke and Austin.

"Nathan, have you seen Julian?" she asked.

Nathan lightly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down a hallway. "Nathan? What are you doing?" she asked. He lightly pushed her up against a wall and looked to make sure no one would see them. "Nathan?" He cupped her cheek in his palm and ran his thumb over her cheek bone.

Her breathing was getting heavy and she looked at him. He leaned down and his lips met hers in a soft kiss. She wound her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his hair. One of his hands moved to her hip and he pulled her closer to him. He sucked her bottom lip in between his lips and bit it gently. She ran her tongue over his top lip and he pulled away from a moment for air. He leaned in and kissed her again and this time his tongue met with hers.

They pulled away from each other when air was needed and he rested his forehead against hers. Their breathing was heavy and they looked into each others eyes. They didn't hear the footsteps coming and only looked away from each other when someone walked down the hall.

"Sorry," Austin said, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Nathan moved away from Haley quickly and looked at Austin, "it's fine Grey."

"Brooke's looking for both of you, and so is Julian," Austin said looking at Haley. She nodded and began to walk down the hall and Nathan hurried to follow but Austin grabbed his arm, "Nathan, I never saw this ok? As far as I know, it never happened."

Nathan smiled, "thank you Austin."

Nathan didn't know what he was going to do but he knew that some way he had to get Haley. He cared about her more than he knew and he had to have her.


	4. Your Secrets Safe With Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or it's characters.**

**Chapter 4: Your Secrets Safe With Me**

Haley laid in bed and stared up at the high ceiling. She could tell through the sheer curtains that the sun was going to rise soon. Right now out side it had a gray glow. That meant that her maids would be coming in soon to help her get ready for the day. That also meant that soon it would be time to face Nathan. Since last night when he kissed her, she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. She wasn't really regretting the kiss, because the truth was she liked it. If she didn't like the kiss, she wouldn't have kissed him back last night. Then there was the fact that Austin had walked in on them. She wondered if he would tell someone what he saw. It really wasn't his place. But then again, a lot of people liked gossip and did things out of their place. But he seemed nicer than that.

She sighed and rolled over on her side and pulled her blanket closer to her. She closed her eyes and tried to get at least some sleep before her maids came in. Every time she closed her eyes the kiss from last night replayed in her head. It was beginning to make her angry. She shut her eyes tight and refused to open them again. She was sure that the images would have to fade away eventually. But they didn't. But she fell asleep again with them playing in her head. When she woke up two hours later, it was when her maids walked in. They told her it was around 8 o'clock and they were there to help her get ready for the day. "I also have a note for you," one of them said pulling it out of their apron.

"Who's it from?" Haley asked stretching her hands above her head.

"Mr. Scott."

Haley's hands dropped and she looked at her. "As in Nathan?" she asked. The maid nodded her head in response. Haley took the letter and said, "why didn't he just give it to me himself?"

"He said he wanted you to have it first thing in the morning and since we would be the ones seeing you it would be better if we gave it to you."

Haley nodded and unfolded the letter and read it.

_Let me guess? You're going to start avoiding me? If that's the case I can't say that I'll be surprised. But I have the feeling like you should know, last night was not my last attempt for you. I'll keep trying and you can keep trying to turn me down but deep down, we both know we want the same thing. I can tell from your kiss last night that your body aches for me just as mine does for you. Even with your fiancé here I'll keep trying. I know eventually you'll give in because you want me. I know you do Haley._

Haley bit her lip as her eyes scanned over the paper. She couldn't believe he was saying this too her. No one had ever been so bold to her and she didn't know what to do with it.

_My guess is right now you're biting your bottom lip while you read this. If I'm right, you see I know you pretty well. I can tell you right now that that kiss last night, was not our last. You'll see Haley James. I'll be winning you over in no time._

_NS_

Haley let out a sigh and held the letter to her chest. She didn't know what she was going to do when she saw him. She knew now she probably couldn't avoid him. He would be expecting that. She could try and pretend like nothing happened when she saw him. He would see right through that, but she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't act like she was avoiding him in front of Brooke and Julian. They would see that something was wrong and she most definitely couldn't talk about it. Not with Brooke for sure and with Julian was just out of the question.

Haley got dressed in a light blue dress that buttoned in the front. Her hair was curled slightly and she wore light blue eye shadow. She walked out of her room and the maid came up behind her. "Miss Scott, Mr. Scott and Mr. Baker are in the drawing room. We'll be brining breakfast in there in a few minutes." Haley smiled and thanked her before walking down the marble steps and past the front door. She walked down a long hallway until she got to the drawing room. Julian was standing near the window looking outside and Brooke and Nathan sat on the chairs waiting for her to come down. When she walked in Nathan looked up at her and smirked. She continued to walk by like she didn't even notice. "Morning," she said and went and stood next to Julian.

She could feel Nathan's eyes on her and she didn't want to look back at him. She knew that if she didn't she wouldn't look away. Then Brooke and Julian would find out there was something going on. But knowing that Nathan was looking at her, she couldn't help but want to look at him. She turned her head slightly so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. Sure enough he was looking at her. She turned away from him again. She knew she was pretty much doing exactly what he said she would do. "Haley," Brooke said, "you went off to bed so quickly last night I didn't get a chance to ask you how you liked the play last night?"

"I liked it very much. I felt bad for the wife though."

"So did I," Nathan said looking at Haley, "I know the play is supposed to be a made up comedy, but from where I sat it seemed very real," he continued to look at Haley. She knew what he was trying to do. It seemed like ever since the night that he had come to his room and they talked about how she didn't want to get married, he liked to bring it up. But now he was brining it up in front of Julian. That was unacceptable to her. He was going to get a lot from her later. She wanted to yell at him now but she knew she couldn't do that. Not in front of Brooke and Julian. He was acting like a five year old. She looked at him and rolled her eyes before looking back out the window with Julian.

"What do you mean Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"Well you know, the story is probably true for a lot of wives in loveless marriages. But it's not a comedy for them," he said glancing at Haley before again looking at his sister. Brooke shrugged, "I suppose you could be right Nathan. Who knows what it's really like to be married to some one you don't love."

"Who knows," Haley said quickly.

"Yes," Brooke said, "well lets change the topic how bout?"

"To what?" Nathan asked.

"Well," she said, "tonight I'm having a small get together here. It should be a lot of fun. Good thing Julian will still be here for it," she said and glanced at him.

"Yes and how long are you going to be staying with us?" Nathan asked, "I can't be too much longer. I'm sure that you're needed back with your family."

"Nathan," Haley said, "don't be rude."

"It's fine," Julian assured her, "I actually have to leave tomorrow. You're quite right Nathan, my work and my family need me back." He looked down at Haley and said, "but I can assure you, I'll write to you and I'll come back if you'll have me."

Haley smiled and kissed his lips lightly, "of course."

Nathan watched the two of them and he was sure the look of disgust was evident on his face. The way she was looking at him and the way he was holding her was making him sick. And the small kiss they'd just shared was enough to put him over the top. He stood up suddenly and walked out of drawing room, nearly knocking down a maid holding a tray with tea on it down.

"What's gotten into him," Brooke said watching as her brother hurried out of the room, "he's acting pretty odd lately," she said before looking back at Haley and Julian. Haley couldn't help but wonder herself what was going on with him. From what she'd heard about Nathan, he didn't focus his attention on a woman for too long. Especially one that showed no interest. At least she wanted to pretend she didn't show any interest. But part of her was secretly ecstatic about the fact that she was getting Nathan Scott all riled up. She knew that must sound rude, but she couldn't help herself. It was nice to not be on the receiving end for once.

"Who knows," Haley said, "but Brooke, tell us more about this party tonight."

* * *

Nathan walked out to the back of the large estate and down the stairs toward the back lawn. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh. He couldn't have been happier to hear that Julian would be leaving soon. He knew that that then it wouldn't be so easy for Haley to pretend she didn't feel anything for him. God, he didn't know what it was about this girl, but he couldn't get her out of his head. Ever. And he knew some of his thoughts weren't exactly that of a… modest young man. But he really was beginning to not care.

"Must you be so rude?" he heard an angry voice ask from behind him. He knew who's it as instantly, from the second he heard it. And he couldn't help but smirk at the sound. He turned around and saw Haley walking across the lawn towards him. Her arms were crossed over her chest and the light breeze was blowing some of the her golden hair in front of her eyes. Even when she was angry, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Well first off, you keep badgering him about when he's going to be leaving-"

"Oh I was not badgering him! I just asked-"

"-then you get up and leave without even so much as a word. Do you know how rude that is? I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. I mean honestly Nathan, what's wrong with you?"

"You don't know?" he asked. How could it not have been obvious.

"Obviously not or I wouldn't be asking would I?"

Nathan scoffed and turned away from her and kept walking across the lawn towards a thick growth of trees. Haley pushed her hair behind her ears and followed after him. She couldn't even begin to understand what was wrong with him. "Could you not walk away from me?" she asked and hurried to catch up with him.

"Well if it's such a problem, don't follow me."

Haley rolled her eyes but continued to follow after him. She wasn't done with him yet. She followed him through a thick maze of trees and he turned around to look at her. "What do you want Haley?" he asked.

"I want you to go back and apologize to Julian for the way you've been acting."

"No."

"You're such a child!"

"Me?" he asked and laughed, "I'm not the one pouting."

"I am not pouting!"

Nathan smirked and took a few steps towards her. Haley watched him and countered with a few steps back. "Why are you always so nervous around me?" Nathan asked and watched as Haley bit her lip. He smirked as he watched her do it. He knew she would. She took another step back and her back hit the bark of a tree. Nathan walked forward and rested his palm on the tree next to her head. He used his other hand to cup her cheek and she took in a sharp breath. "Do I always have this affect on you?" he asked.

Haley knew that just being close to him had any affect on her at all. But now that he was touching her, she didn't know if she could handle it. Her breathing became even deeper when Nathan leaned down and began to plant kisses along the column of her throat. His teeth dragged across her skin and he sucked along her jaw line. He heard the soft moan she let escape and he smirked against her skin. Haley's hands went to his short dark hair and she tangled her fingers in it. She worked on keeping his lips where they were. She knew it was wrong, but at the moment all she could bring herself to think about was Nathan.

She felt his hands cup her breasts through the fabric of her dress and he stopped kissing her neck and looked at her face. He could see the blush painting her skin and he smiled before kissing her lips. His lips moved tenderly over hers and her fingers moved down to the nape of his neck and her nails trailed lightly over the skin there. His lips pulled away from hers after a few more seconds and he rested his forehead against hers. His eyes stared directly into hers and she felt a shiver run up her spine. "This is wrong," she whispered a minute later.

"I don't care," he answered back.

"Nathan…"

"But you do," he said, "I know."

"I shouldn't have let this happen," she said and struggled to move away from him. "I just-"

"Couldn't help yourself," he answered for her, "that's how I always feel around you."

Haley turned around to walk away from him and he lightly grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving. She stopped and felt him come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I wasn't lying," he said. Haley turned her head and looked at him and he continued, "in the letter I wrote to you. I'm not going to stop. Just thought you should know."

He let go of her and she continued to walk away from him. She still couldn't believe that she'd let herself get so carried away with him. And she knew he was never going to let her forget it. She felt so stupid for going out there to talk to him. Part of her knew what was going to happen when she went out there. Something always happened when she was alone with him. She hurried to get back to the house where she could be away from Nathan and take some time to think about things. She didn't know what was going to happen when Julian left but she had a feeling it was going to be hard for her.

She went up the large marble staircase and down the long hallway until she got to her room. She looked at the door across from hers and shook her head before quickly going into her room. She shut the door behind her and laid back against her bed and covered her hands with her face. The large floor to ceiling windows were open and a breeze blew in cooling her down. There was a knock on her door a moment later and she jumped at the sudden noise. She stood up and went over to the door and when she opened it she saw Julian standing on the other side.

"Hello," he said, "can I come in?"

"Of course," she said and moved out of the way for him.

"You left so suddenly earlier I didn't have a chance to talk to you."

"I'm so sorry," she said sincerely, "I went to find Nathan. He was being terribly rude and I just-"

"Don't worry," he said, "it's fine. I can talk to you now."

"Of course."

They sat on the edge of her bed and he turned to face her and said, "I just wanted you to know that I'm so glad we've gotten to know each other better over this last few weeks. You don't know how nervous I was when I found out I was going to be getting married, and to a James girl at that. But knowing that I'll have you by my side, well lets just say it helps a lot."

Haley smiled but she also felt the guilt bubbling up inside of her. She didn't deserve this man. "I have something for you," he said. He pulled out a large blue velvet box and she looked down at it in his hands. He opened the lid and she gasped as she looked down at the pearl and diamond chocker necklace.

"Julian… I don't even know what to say."

"Just saying that you like it is enough for me," he said and smiled.

"I do," she said and looked back up at him.

He smiled and said, "I bought it in Paris. I was going to wait until our wedding to give it to you, but I couldn't help my self. I had it shipped here so I could give it to you now."

"Julian, this is too much."

"No," he said, "not for you."

He took it out of the case and said, "let me put it on you?" She nodded and turned around so he could put it on. He clasped it and said, "there you go." She stood up and walked over to her vanity and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She ran her fingers over it and she could feel her heart racing in her chest. He came up behind her and smiled, "it looks even more beautiful on you," he said. She smiled back at him but really all she wanted to do was take it off so she didn't have to look at it and feel even more guilty. She knew that was selfish, but she couldn't help it.

"Will you wear it tonight?" Julian asked.

She looked up at him and forced a smile, "of course."

* * *

Lucas Roe got out of a carriage that was bringing him to the Scott's house. When he received an invite to the dinner that Brooke was having, he was surprised to say the least. The last time he'd been to the house was the night of the masked party and that was when he'd snuck in without an invitation. But Brooke didn't seem to mind when she met him. He doubted she even remembered all the people she'd sent invitations to.

But he was even more surprised that she remembered him at all, or well enough to send him an invitation to the dinner tonight. But there was no way he was going to pass it up.

He walked inside the house and saw that there were already a few people there, but not nearly as many as the last party. He saw Austin Grey, a local play write. He'd just put on a play that many people had attended. He also saw Peyton Sawyer, a girl who he knew to be one of the close friends of Brooke. Haley James stood with Austin and they looked like they were talking about something that seemed pretty private. Haley looked around like she was worried that anyone might hear what they were saying. The way she was acting really caught Lucas's attention.

What was she so worried about?

Lucas saw Julian Baker walk up next to Haley and wrap his arm around her waist. He had heard that the two were engaged to be married in the fall. Haley jumped slightly when Julian came up next to her. It was clear that she wasn't expecting him to be there all of a sudden. Lucas couldn't help but watch to see what other odd behavior Haley would display.

* * *

Haley walked down the stairs to the party and saw Austin Grey standing near the end of the stair case. "Austin?" she said and he turned to look at her, "can I talk to you for just a minute please?"

He nodded and the two of them walked away from where any people would hear them. She needed to talk to him about what he'd seen between her and Nathan the other night. The last thing she wanted was for news about her and Nathan to get around. "What do you need to talk about miss James?" Austin asked.

"It's about what you saw between me and Mr. Scott the other night. I just wanted to-"

"I promised that I wouldn't say anything," Austin said, "and I meant that. It's not my place to get involved where I don't belong. And I would never betray the trust that you or Mr. Scott has in me."

Haley looked around again to make sure no one was close enough to hear what they were saying. "I really do appreciate that Mr. Grey. What happened was nothing more than a mistake and I would hate for anyone to find out about it."

"Well you're secret is safe with me."

She smiled and then jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked up and saw Julian standing next to her and she smiled. "Hello darling," she said, "you remember Austin Grey, right?"

"Of course," Julian said and stuck his hand out for Austin to shake it again, "how are you tonight?"

"Just fine. Me and Miss James were just talking about other plays that are here in London."

"Yes," Haley said, "I was asking Austin if he knew of any other good ones I could attend while I'm here."

"Oh," Julian said, "are there any good ones?"

"Well there are a few," he said, "but none as good as mine."

Haley laughed and smiled at Austin before mouthing a thank you to him. She knew she owed him for lying for her. And she hated that she had to get anyone else involved in the web she was weaving, but she just couldn't stand the thought of Julian finding out about her and Nathan. And there was nothing for him to find out anyway. She was done letting Nathan Scott affect her.

Haley looked away from Julian and Austin and saw a man standing at the bottom of the stairs watching the three of them. He looked away when she spotted him. She felt like she remembered him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. She shook her head and forgot about the man and focused her attention back on the man her fiancé was talking to.

Nathan and Brooke both walked into the room and Brooke said, "I want to thank you all for coming. I'm glad that I could get a small group of my friends together tonight. If you all would like to follow me out back, that's where we'll be eating." She smiled and made her way down the large staircase and towards the door that lead outside to the large lawn outback. Julian took Haley's hand in his and they followed along with everyone else outside.

There was a large open tent set up that was illuminated with small candles. The long table in the inside of the tent had chairs set up around the outside. Haley and Julian walked in and Haley sat between him and Austin. Nathan sat down directly across from her with Jake and Chase sitting next to him. Haley tried to avoid looking up at him. Who knew what would happen if she did.

Even though she wasn't going to look at him, Nathan didn't hide the fact that he was watching her. He couldn't help but notice the necklace she wore. He'd never seen it before, it must have been new. It was probably from _him._ He looked at Julian and rolled his eyes. He was so glad that he was leaving tomorrow. He couldn't stand to have him around any longer.

"Haley," Brooke said, "that's a beautiful necklace! Where did you get it?"

"Julian got it for me."

"It's amazing," Peyton said from her spot by Lucas, "Julian it must have cost a fortune."

"Nothing's too much for her," Julian said and kissed Haley's hand that he was still holding in his.

"Oh of course not," Nathan said. Haley looked at him and he didn't miss the hard glare she was giving him. Haley couldn't stand another comment from Nathan. It was one thing for him to be rude about Julian to her, but another to his face. Nathan ignored her look and took a sip of the wine that had been placed in front of him. Haley looked away from him and noticed that there were two empty seats near Brooke.

"Are we missing some people?" she asked.

"Oh," Brooke said, "well I invited-"

"Sorry we're late," they heard a voice say walking up to the tent. Haley turned and saw Rachel and Damien West walking up to the tent. Nathan clenched his jaw when he saw the two of them. He really didn't want them there. Not at all. They walked in and sat next to Brooke and few other friends of Nathan's.

"It's no problem," Brooke said.

It wasn't long before people began talking and laughing and enjoying the night. Haley tried, she really did. But she could feel Nathan's eyes on her and all she wanted to do was look back at him. Eventually she found herself unable to keep herself from looking. She turned to look at Nathan who sure enough was staring back at her. She watched as he took another drink of his wine before slowly licking his lips, all the while, never taking his eyes off of her. She shook her head and looked away from him, but she could see him still looking out of the corner of her eye.

She tried to talk to Austin but she also felt like someone beside Nathan was watching her. She looked next to Peyton and saw the man sitting next to her watching the two of them. The same man who'd been watching her and Austin before. She ignored him and went back to talking to Austin.

Before long dinner had been finished and everyone was drinking and eating their dessert. Julian stood up and Haley looked up at him. "I'm sorry, but I just realized how late it is. I have to leave early so I think I'm going to bed."

"Oh," Haley said, "well I should go to bed too then. I want to be able to say good bye to you in the morning."

"No, no. You stay here and enjoy the time with your friends. We'll just say goodbye now."

"But-"

"Really Haley, stay. I want you to." Haley stood up and Julian wrapped his arms around her before kissing her lightly on the lips. "I'll write you once I make it home." He kissed hand before turning around and walking towards the house. Haley sat back down and Brooke smiled at her.

"You're going to miss him aren't you?" she asked.

"I think I really will," Haley answered honestly.

Nathan smirked and all he could think about was the fact that she wouldn't be missing him for long. He was going to find a way to get her to forget all about him.

**Sorry for the long wait. I swear I restarted this chapter about 1000 times. I hope you'll like this one. Please review and let me know what you think! **


	5. Harder to Breathe

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Let me just start by saying… DAMN you writers block! That is truly the worst thing right now! **

**Chapter 5: Harder to Breathe**

_It is not uncommon for many men to take a mistress during their marriage. Everyone knows about it, including the wife, but since it is so uncommon, nothing is done about it. However it is very odd that a woman would take a lover, especially when she's engaged. It would seem that London's new it girl has done just that. I'm not one to name names, but it would seem that a certain play write is also being taken off the market by one such girl. Who knows where things may lead for these two. Just a suggestion from me though, they might try harder to keep their business a secret._

_L.E.R_

Nathan crumpled the newspaper in his hands and dropped it on the ground next to him. It wasn't like this L.E.R did a very good job at hiding who he was talking about in the article. And was he right? Were Haley and Austin having an affair? Was that why she was trying so hard to deny him? He wasn't sure he could live with the thought of that. It was one thing that she was going to marry Julian Baker, but was she fucking Austin Grey? He was seeing red. His fists were clenched at his sides and it was taking everything in him not to march up to her room and accuse her. But, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he was so upset.

It wasn't like Haley was even his. But he just couldn't stand the idea of her being with Austin when she so clearly didn't want to be with him. He knew that he was being childish but he couldn't help it. He wanted her for himself, he wanted her so bad. She was all he thought about, day and night she was always in his head. She couldn't walk into a room without him wanting to kiss her and take her as his. And now that Julian was gone, he was hoping he might just get to do that eventually. But not if Austin was in the way too. Nathan turned around when he heard footsteps coming into the room he was currently occupying. He saw Haley and Brooke walk in.

Just seeing her he got upset again. He looked at her and he thought about a man like Austin being able to kiss her and touch her when he couldn't. It made him more angry then anything ever had. He grabbed the newspaper off the ground and stood up. He threw the paper at Brooke who caught it in her hands. "Some people should really learn how to keep personal things a secret," he said angrily and walked out of the room. Both of them turned and watched him make his way up the large marble staircase. Brooke unfolded the crumpled paper and looked down at the article he had been reading only minutes before.

"What is he going on about?" Haley asked as she continued to watch where he'd just gone too. She turned towards Brooke seconds later and watched as her eyes scanned the paper. "What is it?" Haley asked.

"Haley," Brooke said, "are you having an affair?" Brooke looked up from the paper and at Haley who looked at her with a shocked expression. Brooke couldn't believe what she was reading. It was practically out right saying that Haley was having an affair with Austin Grey. She didn't think that Haley would do that, but then again, she wouldn't have known. She was so busy with her own personal business lately, she'd hardly been tending to her friend. And the idea of Haley and Austin wasn't that hard to believe. Sure, she'd only introduced them a few weeks ago, but they had already become close. At the dinner only nights before she had seen them talking privately and whatever they were talking about seemed important and very private.

"Of course not!" Haley yelled and grabbed the paper out of Brooke's hands. Whatever was written was accusing her of having an affair. And they must have been accusing her of having an affair with Nathan. Who else would they say it was. What if Austin had told someone what he saw that night at the play. He swore he wouldn't and she thought she could trust him, but what if he'd lied to her. What if now everyone believe that she and Nathan were having an affair. Haley read the words on the page but she was very surprised to see that's not who they were accusing. They were accusing her of being with Austin. Now everyone was going to assume that Julian Baker's fiancé was having an affair with a popular play write in London.

"Who wrote this?" Haley said suddenly feeling out of breath. Her eyes scanned the page again as she re read the article. She got to the end and saw L.E.R at the bottom. "Who is L.E.R?" she asked frantically looking at Brooke and hoping she could give her answers.

"Haley, I don't know, I'm so sorry. I'm sure we can find a way to fix this, this is so obviously not true, I mean I don't think that many people will believe it anyway. It's just some lies printed in a gossip section."

"What if Julian finds out about this? What if he believes it? What if my family finds out? They'll be so ashamed of me!"

"Haley, none of it's true anyways!"

"I can't believe anyone would write this! And Nathan, he's so…" she stopped knowing she shouldn't say anymore about him. That it wasn't smart for her to talk about being so upset about him knowing this. Even though it wasn't true. She wanted him to believe that it was all a lie. That she would never have an affair with Austin. She would never do that.

"He's what?" Brooke asked.

"He's so upset."

"He was rather upset," Brooke said, "I wonder why."

Of course Haley knew why. It wasn't like he tried even at all, to keep it a secret when it came to his feelings for her. Not that his feelings were real. They couldn't be. What would Nathan Scott want with her? Surely he had to know that she wasn't his type. She wasn't like most of the girls who just fell at his feet. So why was he so interested in her? It just didn't make any sense at all. And she could have screamed at him for his behavior lately. Not only had he kissed her while her fiancé was there, when he could have seen them together, but now he was acting like a complete ass. What right did he even have to be upset. He had no right what so ever. It wasn't like she was his fiancé, and besides, she wasn't having an affair! It was all together too ridiculous to even consider! Of course Austin was handsome, she had seen that when she first met him. But she was engaged and she would never have an affair. And not with Austin. He was her friend, and that's as deep as her feelings went for him. Nathan had to know that.

"I'll go see what I can do," Brooke said, "I will not allow for such things about my best friend to be written like that!" Brooke grabbed her full skirt and turned around before storming out of the room. "I'm going down to the printing press. Do you want to come with me?"

"No!" Haley said, "I can't show my face around here, surely all of London has read this, what are they going to think of me?"

"I'll get it all sorted out," Brooke promised, "don't you worry about a thing."

Haley watched her walk back towards the front of the large estate and out the door. She got into a carriage that waited upfront and Haley watched it drive out of sight. She brought her hand up to her head and rubbed her temples trying to ease the headache she could feel coming on. She let out a deep breath as she tried to control the anger inside of her. "Do you need something Haley?" she heard from the marble steps next to her. She looked up and saw Chase standing on the middle step. He wore a look of concern on his face when he saw her. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"Well that is how I feel," she said honestly.

"Is this about what was in the paper this morning?" he asked and walked the rest of the way down the stairs until he stood in front of her.

"Oh God," she sighed, "you saw that too? Well by now I bet everyone has seen that."

"I saw it," he confirmed, "but I don't believe it. It's just silly gossip. And of course you don't have to tell me whether it's true or not-"

"It's not!" Haley said quickly.

Chase laughed and continued, "I was going to say that whether it's true or not, and now I know it's not, it doesn't change my opinion of you. From what I've seen of you, you seem like a good person. And I don't think you would do something like that."

Haley smiled and thanked him. She hadn't known Chase that long, but it helped to hear his words. She'd hardly talked to him since he'd arrived with Nathan, this was the most she'd ever said to him at one time. He was kind and she appreciated the fact that he had enough faith in her to believe that she hadn't done what the papers were accusing her of. "It really means a lot that you would say that."

Chase smiled before saying. "Well me and Jake are heading out. We have friends here who've invited us to their home for the evening. I'd invite you along but-"

"It wouldn't be very proper for me to be out with you two without a chaperone."

"Right."

"Is Nathan going with you?"

"No," Chase said and shook his head. "He was invited but he's sulking in his room about something. He says he'd rather stay here."

Jake walked down the stairs a moment later and asked if Chase was ready to leave yet. Haley watched them both leave before walking up the stairs towards her room. She stole a glance towards Nathan's closed bedroom door before going back into her room. She grabbed a book off of her nightstand and flipped it open to where she had been reading before. She opened the windowed doors that lead to her balcony and sat outside. She tried to focus on the words on the pages but she just couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about what was in the paper. Who would have written something like that? Wasn't the point of being a journalist to write about the important things? And weren't they supposed to make sure the facts were right. Which in this case they certainly were not!

She slammed the book shut before letting out a frustrated sigh. She also couldn't think clearly because of Nathan. It made her so angry that he was effecting her like this. He wasn't even in the room with her and she couldn't get him out of her head. She hated all the ways he could confuse her. It was like he had some sort of spell on her that made it impossible to even think of anything besides him when he was in close proximity. Knowing that he was across the hall from her made her want to storm over there and yell at him. It was time that he stopped acting so childish. She was engaged and that was all there was to it. He had to stop acting the way he as acting towards her. It simply wasn't proper and it couldn't go on anymore. And she wanted to tell him that he had no right to be upset about anything. The only people who should be upset about this were her, Austin and Julian, if he ever found out.

She stood up and walked back the doors. She dropped her book on her bed before throwing her door open and walking across the hall. She banged on the door and waited for him to answer. When he didn't a moment later she hit the door again. When the door opened she saw him standing in front of her. Why did he have to be so tall? He stood tall above her and looked down at her. She saw the way his eyes swept over her body and she rolled her eyes. "You," she said and poked him in the chest, "you unbelievable asshole!"

Nathan didn't break his hard stare at her. His eyes took in the sight of her. She stood at a few inches over 5 feet. He loved that he towered over her, and he knew that secretly, she loved it too. He saw that her hair was pulled half back and a few strands of her beautiful perfect hair framed her face. The bodice of her simple white dress clung to her body showing off all the curves she had. The square neckline of the dress gave him a great view of her chest. Her sleeves were long and covered her arms and went a little past her wrists. The simple skirt flowed to the ground, unfortunately leaving much to the imagination. He knew that she was yelling at him, but he truly wasn't really listening. He heard her scoff and he looked back up at her face. She was glaring at him. He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips when he saw the angry look on her face. He turned away from her and walked farther into his room.

"Excuse me," Haley said and shut the door when she walked farther in. She didn't need anyone in the house to hear her yelling at him, or even know that he was in there. "I am not done speaking to you!"

"You mean yelling at me?" Nathan asked before walking into the large closet that accompanied his large room. "And I gathered that you weren't. Which is why I left the door open," he said and turned slightly to look at her before disappearing back into the closet. He could the angry huff escape her mouth. He loved that he was making her angry. Maybe then she could feel just a little of what he'd been feeling since he'd read that article.

"You could at least come back out here, I won't follow you in there!"

"I assumed you wouldn't," came is muffled reply from the closet.

"So, you're hiding from me?"

"No," he replied.

Haley crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on the edge of his large bed. While he was in there she took the time to look around his large room. She'd never seen it. Not even as a child. The walls were painted a dark blue, it reminded her of midnight, and the color of his eyes. The furniture was made of dark cherry wood and it complimented the color of the walls. There was a large bookshelf against the wall. It was so large and completely filled with books. She noticed the ladder attached to it that would help reach the books on the higher shelf. Like in her room there were large floor to ceiling windows that let the sunlight stream into the otherwise dark room. From her window she saw the garden, but from his, you could see part of the other wing of the house, but outside there was a large lake. She remembered it from her childhood. The three children had spent a lot of time out there. But she'd forgotten about it. A black wrought iron chandelier with diamond beading and lights hung from the ceiling. Next to the tall windows were two black leather chairs. Between them was a dark wood table. She walked towards it and saw the clear glass bottle of whiskey that sat on a tray next to two glasses. She also saw the book that laid open on the table. She picked it up and read over the page.

_She speaks, yet says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold; tis not me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars. As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the air region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. _

"Have you read it before?" Haley heard from behind her. She dropped the book quickly to where she'd picked it up from. She turned and saw that Nathan had changed. He wore a loose long sleeve white shirt and instead of the dark navy pants he'd been wearing he now wore a more casual pair of black ones. She watched the way he looked at her and she could tell that he wasn't mad at her for picking up the book and for looking through his things.

"No," she said, "I saw the play once, but I've never read it before."

"You should," Nathan said before picking up the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ that had just been in her hands. He marked the page he had been reading before walking back to his book shelf and put it in the spot it had been in. "I'm surprised you've never read it," he said, "it seems like something you would enjoy."

"Well I'm surprised you're reading it," she said back.

Nathan laughed a little, "not the first time either."

"I figured that," she said, "it seemed a little worn."

"My mother gave it to me. It's one of the only things she's ever given me, personally."

"That's why it's so important to you," Haley said. She wasn't asking, she already knew the answer but Nathan nodded his head anyway. She hadn't really seen this side of him since she'd gotten there. She liked this side of him. He was being real with her for one of the first times. Letting her see that he too, was vulnerable.

They stood in silence for awhile longer before Nathan spoke. "So what is it you're hear to yell at me about? Because it seems to me that I'm not the one who's done anything wrong. I mean I'm not the one who's having the affair."

And just like that, he'd ruined it.

"You can't honestly believe that's true," she said, "I would never-"

"No," Nathan said before walking towards his door. "You would never do anything like that would you. Never even consider having an affair with another man."

"Of course not!"

Nathan laughed before walking through his door. Haley followed after him. "You can't just walk away from me," she said and followed him down the large marble steps. He walked down the hallway towards the study but instead of going into it he continued to walk past it. He made his way towards the main room, where Brooke usually hosted her parties. He walked through it with Haley following him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I guess you'll just have to follow me to find out," he said and couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips. He knew without turning to look behind him that she would follow. Of course she would. He walked through the large doors at the back of the house and out towards the yard. The fountain had been turned on and the cycle of water flowed through it. Behind it the lake sat wide and empty. Nathan walked towards it and Haley hurried to keep up with his large strides.

"Why did you laugh at me?"

He knew that she was talking about after she had said that she would never even consider having an affair. How could she not know why he was laughing at her. Had she already forgotten about the moments they shared. There was no way she had. "Really?" he asked and turned his head to see her. "Because I know it's not true that you would never consider it. I mean I had you against that tree didn't I? I'm sure I could have gotten more than a kiss from you if I wanted."

Haley stopped and watched as he made his way closer to the lake. What an ass! "How dare you?" she yelled after him. He had stopped at the edge of the water and she made her way closer to him. "How dare you say something like that to me? I'm a lady Nathan Scott and I will not tolerate being spoken to like that. And how dare you even be upset if I am having an affair? How is that any of your business in the first place? I can do whatever I like and I don't see how that has anything to do with you!" She was seeing red. She couldn't believe that he had said that to her. She would have never let it go that far and she was sure that he would have known that, but apparently not.

Nathan could see the anger playing on her expressions. He didn't care if she was angry. She deserved to feel angry. He knew that she would want him to apologize, but he wouldn't. That was the last thing he wanted. She didn't deserve an apology right now. And he knew that even though she was acting like she was completely offended by what he said, he knew that he was right. She was so caught up in him in that moment that if he wanted, he could have had her. She could pretend that was not true, but it was. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, it was true. He could have been inside her with her moaning his name and there was no way she would have even remember that she was engaged.

"Well?" Haley said, "do you have anything to say?"

"No," Nathan said and turned so his back was facing her. She was about to say something else to him when she saw him begin to pull off the white shirt he was wearing. What was he doing? Didn't he know how terribly improper this was? It was enough that he had seen her in her corset when they were alone in her room, but he was undressing in front of her. That was too much! When he dropped the white shirt to the ground she couldn't help but look at him again. She watched the way the muscles in his back flexed under his tan skin. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She watched as he loosened his black pants and she looked away quickly when they, too, dropped to the ground. He was standing in front of her completely naked. When he turned around she focused her eyes on the ground and refused to look up at him. How could he have been so nonchalant about this? How was he completely and utterly unashamed that he was standing in front of her naked.

He saw that she refused to look up at him. He knew that the fact that he wasn't wearing anything was going to keep her quiet. And he was right. It had stopped her yelling. He saw the blush that painted her skin, it went all the way down to her chest. He smirked at her nervousness and took a few more steps towards her. He felt her hand on his stomach when she put her hand out to stop him. Her fingers laid against the hard muscle and he couldn't help the tremor that ran through his body at her touch. Her eyes finally met his and he saw the lust in her eyes. They were darker than he'd ever seen them and instead of the smirk that would have normally played on his lips he sent her a nervous smile. He took her hand, the one that rested on his stomach and brought it up his chest until it rested over his heart.

She could feel the beat of his heart. It was racing in his chest and she could feel hers racing too. She was surprised at the smile he'd given her only seconds before. She had rarely seen him smile, an actual genuine smile. Even though she couldn't help but love his smirk, his smile was something else. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his, until she was completely pressed against him. One of his arms left her waist, but the other continued to hold her tightly to him. His right hand swept the hair away from her neck and her lightly ran his lips against the exposed skin of her neck. He used his hand to push the material of her dress and kissed her shoulder. Haley moaned when she felt him lightly bite the skin there.

Nathan pulled her body down with his onto the tall grass next to the lake. She didn't protest as he moved his body above hers. He rested both of his arms on either side of her face and leaned down to capture her lips with his. Her mouth opened in a gasp as she felt his hardness against her thigh and he took that opportunity for his tongue to invade her mouth. When it did she wrapped her arms around his back and let her fingers play over the smooth skin of his back. He pulled away from her lips and Haley let out a dissatisfied sigh. Nathan sent her a small crooked smile as if to tell her he wasn't done kissing her yet. He could hear her breaths coming out in pants, like he was sure his was. His hands went to her legs and he began to push her dress up until it got past her mid thigh. Nathan took in the sight of her. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her hair was in disarray. He could see her chest heaving from her shallow breaths and he saw the flush that painted her skin. She was so beautiful, and she probably didn't even know it.

He laid back against her and kissed her feverishly again. Her lips were desperate against his and he never wanted to stop kissing her. He let his hand wander up her leg again, this time touching her smooth skin. When his hand disappeared under her dress he felt her gasp against his lips. When he reached her warm, wet center he began to kiss her even harder. Her hands went back to his back and he felt her fingers press into his skin when he pushed a finger inside of her. She let out a pleasured gasp against his mouth and he smiled against her lips. She was so tight, he knew that he was the only one who'd ever touched her like this. He pushed his finger even deeper inside of her and listened to the moans that escaped her mouth. He would have sworn that that was the most beautiful sound in the world. He moved his lips away from hers and down to her neck where he began to suck on the skin there. He gently eased another finger into her and felt her nails dig into his skin. "Nathan," she gasped and let out another moan when he began to pump his digits inside of her.

Haley bit harshly into her bottom lip and screwed her eyes shut. The way he was making her feel, she'd never felt it before. It was too much and not enough and she didn't have any idea how to describe how she felt. Each time she tried to open her eyes, the pleasure he was bringing her caused her eyes to close again. Her vision was going blurry each time she opened her eyes. Her hands moved up and down his back and she tried to hold on to him, but she couldn't get a good grasp. One hand left his back and roughly grabbed the grass next to her.

"No one's ever going to make you feel the way I do," Nathan whispered into her ear as he began to move his fingers faster inside of her. He felt the way she rocked her hips against his hand and by the look on her face he could tell that she was close to her climax. "I'm the only one who can get you like this," he said and sucked her earlobe into his mouth before gently nibbling it with his teeth. Her back arched when he added pressure to her clit with his thumb. He rested his weight on his elbow and watched her face, she looked so close.

He shifted slightly and his fingers slipped just a little more inside of her which caused another pleasured whimper to escape. He was rock hard against her and he began to slowly thrust against her to alleviate the pressure he was feeling. Being with her like this, and she wasn't even doing anything to him, not really, made him feel as if he could come at any second. Hearing his name on her lips did little to help the matter. When he felt her hand slide farther down his back and around to his erection, he could hardly stop himself from thrusting into her hand. A loud groan slipped from his mouth as she began to work her hand over him.

Haley cried out his name repeatedly as she felt the tight coil inside herself snap. White noise filled her ears and she threw her head back. When her eyes finally opened she could see the house in the distance and when she tilted her head back up she saw Nathan. He rested his head against her shoulder and his hips continued to pump into her hand. She continued to move her hand over him, which caused him groan her name. She wasn't sure she would ever hear a better sound than that. Her other hand ran over his back and up to his neck. She lightly scraped her fingers along the skin there and then did the same to his scalp which caused more moans to come from his mouth.

Feeling her tighten around his fingers as she came caused him to think about how amazing it would feel around another part of him. He couldn't hold it off anymore, her climax had been his undoing and feeling her hand work him over even more caused all control he had to slip. He seized up and let out a loud moan as he released everything he had onto her hand and over himself. He collapsed against her chest a moment later and waited for both of their breathing to return to normal. He could feel the sun shining down on his back as he rested against her. Her fingers still played in his hair absent mindedly.

He sat up a moment later when his breath returned to him. He moved to pick up the shirt he'd dropped on the ground earlier and he used it to clean himself up. He turned and looked at Haley who was now wearing a look of guilty on her face. He, himself couldn't even begin to believe what they had just done, he was sure that she was even more confused than he was. That wasn't what he'd been expecting when he began to kiss her. He figured that she would have pushed him away and told him it was wrong like she normally did. But the fact that she hadn't fought them that time, it was something he was never going to forget. What he had just experienced was something that would always be in his mind. She felt so amazing and the way she made him feel was something he couldn't even begin to describe. He'd never felt pleasure like that with anyone and he was sure that no one would ever make him feel like that again.

He moved closer to her and took her hand in his and cleaned it with his shirt. When he did that she looked up at him quickly. She pulled her hand away from him and stood up quickly. Her legs were shaky and she tried to keep her balance. She straightened out her skirt and tried her best to smooth it out. She ran her hands through her hair trying to tame it. "I.. I'm sorry I- I have to go," she said and turned around before running back up to the house. Nathan stood up and watched her leave. Even though part of him new that he shouldn't have been hurt or even surprised at her reaction, he was. He wished that she would have stayed with him, but now she was afraid again. He turned back towards the water before jumping in quickly. He hoped the cold water would clear his senses before he saw her again.

* * *

Haley hurried up the stairs and towards the long hallway that lead to her room. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She'd never felt anything like that, never experienced anything like that. Just thinking about it made her blush again. Her body was still tingling and she felt like her legs would give out on her any time. When she made it inside her room she shut the door behind her before falling back against it. She pushed away from the door and hurried to her closet. She quickly undid her dress and pushed it off her body before changing into a dark green off the shoulder dress. She kicked the white dress she'd been wearing away from her before going back into her room. She was feeling light headed again just thinking about Nathan and what had just happened.

She opened the large windows and stepped out onto her balcony. She rested all of her weight against her arms on the railing and let the sun shine down on her and the breeze flutter across her skin. She was still shaking. She couldn't seem to control herself. Part of her was angry at Nathan. She was angry that he would even try something like that. But an even bigger part of her was angry at herself. She hadn't even tried to stop him. Not when he'd kissed her, not when he touched her, not at all. And she knew that it was because she'd wanted it. She wanted him so bad and she wasn't going to do anything to stop it. But now she was completely overcome with feelings of guilt.

She walked back into her room and laid down on her bed. On the table next to her bed the blue box that held the necklace that Julian had given her sat. She couldn't even bring herself to look at it. She didn't want to think about what she'd done to him. She turned onto her side and looked away. He would hate her if he ever found out. She knew that what she'd done with Nathan had to be the last thing she'd ever do with him. She couldn't let things continue. It would only end badly. But deep down the idea of ending things with him completely, it killed her.

**Alrighty… so sorry about the long wait on this update. But still let me know what you think about this. I don't expect to get many reviews for this chapter, but I would still love some!**

**I also want to say that smut of any sort is really not my strong suit so if what I had totally sucked… please let me know!**

**Also the chapter title comes from Maroon 5- Harder to Breath but for the Naley scene I really pictured a different song. The song I have in mind is from the show The Tudors and it's called Pleasured Distractions so if ya'll want to look up Pleasured Distractions The Tudors on YouTube then you can hear what I pictured for this! Ok that's all (: please review!**


	6. Rumor Has It

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep it up (: **

**Also sorry that this isn't terribly long, it's pretty late here and I'm really tired.**

**Chapter 6: Rumor Has It**

Haley sat next to Chase during dinner and across from Nathan. She could feel his eyes on her. Just knowing that he was looking at her made her feel over heated and she could feel the blush painting her skin. She was glad for the low lighting tonight at dinner. She hoped that no one else noticed. She didn't even dare to look up at him. If she did she probably wouldn't be able to look away. Something about his dark eyes always seemed to hypnotize her. She was able to admit that now. Nathan Scott had some power over her that she would never understand.

She tried to listen to the stories that Brooke was telling but she was finding it hard to listen. She wasn't able to help herself anymore and she brought her eyes up so that she was now clearly looking at him. He smirked at her and brought his right hand up to his mouth before biting down on his finger. Haley blushed again and grabbed the wine glass in front of her before taking a sip. She turned away from him and shifted in her chair so she was facing Brooke who sat at the other end of the table.

"So I said to him that there was no way that story was true and that if he were a true gentlemen he would correct those mistakes in the next issue. Of course he laughed at me and asked me how I would know whether or not the story was true or not. So I told him I'm Brooke Davis and Haley James is my best friend and we tell each other everything!" Brooke looked directly at Haley, "I tried my hardest to get him to listen to me. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Maybe he will actually talk to the person who wrote that article."

"I hope so," Haley said. "I really do."

"Wouldn't want anyone to think you're anything but pure and innocent," Nathan said and she looked back at him quickly. She could feel her heart racing as she stared at him. What was he doing to her? Wasn't it enough that she'd given into him today by the lake, why did he keep making comments that would embarrass her? What was the point?

"Of course not!" Brooke answered for Haley. She obviously didn't hear the way he had said that. Or the fact that she had no idea what happened between Nathan and Haley earlier had made her overlook his comment. To Brooke the only important thing on her mind was making sure her best friends reputation wasn't ruined. Which is exactly what would happen if the newspaper didn't retract that article. How could they even accuse her of doing something like that? Who would of done that? It was all so wrong.

Nathan stared at Haley again. She had fixed her hair before dinner and had obviously changed the dress she was wearing. The one she wore now was a dark green while the one she wore at the lake was white. It made her look like an angel. Nathan couldn't tear his eyes away from her all through dinner. God, she was so beautiful. And he couldn't get the image of her as she came beneath him out of his head. He had replayed the whole scene over and over again and he wanted nothing more than to have her again. The way she felt to him was something more than amazing. Her skin was so soft and the way she smelled was something he couldn't even describe. She smelled sweet when he rested his head against her shoulder. Just thinking about it again made him realize how much he needed her. It was so much more than just a desire for her. He couldn't even explain it. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything.

The way she blushed every time she looked at him made him smirk. He knew that, just like him, she was thinking about what had happened today too. There was no way she couldn't be thinking about it. She had enjoyed it just as much as he had. He knew the way he made her feel and she couldn't deny it anymore. She had given into him. He knew that he could have all of her. And he wanted all of her. But it wasn't just her body that he wanted. He wanted her heart most of all. The whole time he'd been trying to get her to fall for him, he'd fallen for her.

Part of the reason he was drawn to her so much was because she tried to fight it. And it was the things she did that made him fall even farther for her. She made him laugh with her witty remarks and everything she did was honest and true and when they were together she didn't pretend to be someone else. She always tried to be the best version of herself, even when he tried hard to make her realize that she wanted more.

After dinner was finished and all the plates had been taken away from in front of them Haley stood up quickly and left the table. She wasn't sure she could take more of Nathan's staring. It made the temperature in the room seem about 100 degrees higher. She walked over to where Brooke was standing and said, "I think I should talk to Austin."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Brooke asked, "I mean now? When people are still talking about you two and the affair? How will it look if anyone sees you show up at his house to talk to him?"

"I know you're right Brooke. But I want to know who wrote what they did about me, and him. And maybe he might have some idea. Besides I want to apologize to him."

"Apologize? For what?"

"Getting him brought into all of this. Austin has been such a great friend since I met him and it's not fair that his reputation should be tarnished because of me. And who knows, maybe he could have some idea of who it was that wrote that article in the first place."

"I really don't think it's a good idea," Brooke said, "not now. It's just going to bring up more rumors if anyone sees you two."

"Maybe, but I need to know. Brooke, you can't understand what it's like when people are spreading rumors around about you that hurt not just you, but the people around you. If Julian, or my family heard about this, I'm sure his father would call off our wedding, and my family, they need us to be together."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked scooting closer to Haley.

"Part of the deal with Julian and me getting married is security for my family. My father's sick and he can hardly work anymore. We need the money and Julian's family can promise that for us. I can't ruin this."

"That shouldn't be your responsibility Haley."

"Regardless of whether or not it should be, it is."

Haley wished that Brooke could see it from her point of view. She couldn't let anything ruin the relationship she had with Julian. Her family needed their marriage to work and she was going to make it work. There was no other option in the matter.

* * *

Haley walked out to the carriages and pulled her large hood up over her hair. She stepped inside the dark black carriage and the door shut behind her. A few seconds later she felt the wheels begin to move as it started to take her towards London. The entire way there she could feel her heart racing in her chest. She didn't know where she would begin when she spoke to Austin. She felt like she had so much she needed to say to him.

The sounds of the horses hooves on the ground were the only thing keeping her mind off the article. If she didn't focus on something she would just continue to think about it. She would think about how disappointed her family would be if they ever read it. How hurt Julian would be. How hurt he would be if he found out what had happened between her and Nathan by the lake that afternoon.

That was the other thing that had been on her mind all day. She was a fool for ever having followed him out there. She knew that it would lead her to nothing but trouble, but she didn't stop herself.

Part of her wanted Nathan, she wanted to let him do whatever he wanted to her. But she could never give into that part of her again. Nathan was nothing but trouble and she knew that. She had known that since she came to London. If she were sensible she would have just avoided him completely, but obviously she wasn't very sensible.

The carriage jerked to a halt and Haley reached out to grab the wall to steady herself. When the door opened she looked around cautiously before stepping out. She couldn't risk anyone seeing her there. That was only going to start more rumors and she couldn't have that.

She looked up at the dark gray stone building in front of her and she caught sight of the candles burning in the window at the top of the building. She walked farther from the carriage and towards the door of the building. She pushed it open and heard the squeaking of the hinges. The stairs in front of her would lead her to Austin's apartment. She took them cautiously, not wanting to draw any attention to her.

When she reached the top she walked to the door that was his apartment. She knocked on it lightly and waited for an answer. When the door opened she saw Austin in a pair of causal khaki pants. His chest was bare and his hair was messy and he had dark circles under his eyes. "Haley," he said surprised to see her there. He stepped out of the way and motioned for her to come in.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to just show up unannounced, I just really needed to speak with you."

"It's no problem," he replied, "I've been trying to write for the past few days, but everything I'm writing is shit," he mumbled, "sorry," he said apologizing for his language.

"It's fine," she said and pushed the dark hood off her hair. "I need to talk to you. It's really important."

"The article?" Austin asked. "I saw it this morning."

"Yes," she said, "I'm afraid a lot of people saw it this morning."

"I'm sure you're right," he said running his hand through his light brown hair again. "I promise you, I had nothing to do with it. I would never-"

"I know," she said, interrupting him. "I know you would never say something like that. You've been a good friend to me."

Austin sat down on the edge of his bed in the small apartment. He rested his elbows on his knees before placing his head in his hands. Haley could practically see the tension running over his body. She felt so bad for him in that moment. She knew that he didn't need this type of scandal. It wasn't something anyone needed.

"Do you have any idea who might have written it?" Haley asked as she stepped closer to him. She sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

He sat up straight and then shook his head. "I've been thinking about it all day. Believe me Haley if I knew who it was, or if I had anyway finding out, I would. Believe me, this isn't something I need right now. Unfortunately, you may be the only person who liked the last play. All of my reviews were terrible and no theater wants to house the play. I may appear successful to everyone, but do you think that if I were truly successful I'd be living here?" he said motioning around the small apartment. "I don't need anything like this to happen to me right now, London already thinks poorly of me."

"I'm so sorry, Austin. I feel like this is all my fault."

"It's not," he said while shaking his head. "People thrive on a good rumor. Unfortunately, it was at our expense. I'm sure that in time this rumor will pass, like ones before it. But until then, I feel that we're both just stuck."

Haley looked down at her hands in her lap and she tried to hold back the tears that she could feel brimming her eyes. All she could think about now was how her family would react if they found out. They would be so ashamed of her. She would hate herself if her family ever found out.

"I'm so sorry," she said again, "I wish that it wasn't you involved in this. You know better than most that I haven't been honest with everyone and all you've done is keep my secrets and now you're being punished. I'm so sorry."

Austin cautiously wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. He hated to see someone as good as Haley feel so bad. She didn't deserve to be gossiped about, it wasn't fair. She was a good person, yes, she'd made some mistakes, one of course was being with Nathan Scott in a dark hallway of a crowded theater. But Austin was the only one who'd seen it. No one else had to know. But, somehow people were still spreading rumors about her, still making her out to be the bad guy. It wasn't fair.

"You should go, Haley," Austin whispered, "if anyone found out you were here-"

"I know," she said and stood up, "I just had to talk to you. I needed to apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize to me for. This isn't your fault." He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Everything's going to be ok. This is going to pass over soon enough."

Haley nodded her head. "Ok."

He walked towards the door with her and then opened it for her. She smiled at him one last time before walked out the door. She heard the door close behind her and then she hurried down the stairs. She walked back out the door and towards the carriage. When she was about to step into the carriage she felt someone grab her arm.

She let out a startled gasp and then a hand covered her mouth. She looked up and saw Nathan standing in front of her. One hand still covered her mouth, the other still gripped her arm. "Don't make a scene," he whispered.

He dropped his hand from his mouth and Haley glared at him. "Did you follow me here?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied like it was nothing.

"Of course," she said and rolled her eyes.

Nathan looked up at the carriage driver and said. "You can go home, I'll see that we both get back." The man nodded and then Nathan put his hand in his pocket before pulling out to gold coins. He tossed them up to the man who caught them in his hand. "You never saw us together."

He nodded again before snapping the reigns causing the horses to begin to trot away. Haley watched them leave and then looked back at Nathan. "What are you doing? We shouldn't be here. Someone could see us."

"You shouldn't be here in the first place," he replied, "what are you even doing?"

Haley rolled her eyes and pulled her arm out of his grip. She grabbed her full skirt and picked it up before turning to walk away from him. "Leave me alone," she replied while walking aimlessly down the cobble stone road. She had no idea where she was going, or how she would get back to the house. Right now her only concern was getting away from Nathan.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Nathan asked as he jogged to catch up with her.

The streets were empty, but she still didn't want anyone to hear them arguing. She had enough bad publicity in her life right now, she didn't need anymore.

She could hear Nathan's footsteps behind her and she knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He was still talking to her, but she was still continuing to ignore him. She needed to get away from him. He always managed to turn her into someone she wasn't.

He reached her side and grabbed her arm again. "Listen to me," he whispered harshly, "you don't know where you're going. Look, since we're both here, let me take you somewhere."

"No," she replied quickly, "you know we can't be seen together. People will talk."

"Not these people," he replied, "please just trust me."

Haley looked around the dark street and then back at Nathan. She could feel her heart race as his dark blue eyes met hers. Those eyes always had a way of melting her, and she hated that. She wanted to tell him that this was a bad idea. She wanted to tell him that they needed to get home, she wanted to tell him that he needed to just leave her alone. But she didn't.

"Where?"

Nathan smiled and took her by the hand before pulling her down a dark alley. She turned to look behind them to make sure no one saw them. He continued to lead her through a maze of streets and alleyways. She had no idea where they were going. He stopped suddenly when they reached a dimly lit alley. He walked towards a dark wood door and opened it.

She heard the sounds of loud laughter filter out to the street as they walked through the door. Soon she realized he had taken her to a bar. There were men sitting at tables with girls on their laps. The whole place smelled of booze and music filled the air. She had never been to a place like this. This was a place only men went, she never thought she'd see a place like this.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"Trust me, Haley," he said, "tonight is about losing yourself for awhile. Tonight you do what you want and you have no regrets."

He smiled at her before placing a kiss on her cheek. He pulled her farther into the room and she watched as numerous people smiled at him and greeted him by name. She was surprised that they knew him. Did he come here a lot?

A girl with dark brown hair walked over to them with a smile on her face. The corset of her dress was pulled far too tight, Haley wasn't sure how she was able to breath. Her breasts threatened to spill out from the top of her dress and her hands were on her hips. Her lips were dark and so were her eyes, the product of far too much make up.

"Nathan Scott," she said, practically purring his name, "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Theresa," Nathan replied, his voice showing how uninterested he was with her presence.

She place her hand on his arm and was about to lean into to kiss him when she noticed Haley. Her eyes traveled down to where their fingers were still interlocked. She kinked an eyebrow and then said, "and who's this?"

"A good friend of mine," Nathan said while smiling at Haley, "she's important to me so you better be nice."

Theresa smirked and then looked at Nathan again, "I'm always nice," she said with a wink before practically scowling at Haley. She rolled her eyes and then walked away from the both of them.

"I don't think she likes me," Haley said quietly.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. He shrugged his shoulders and then wrapped his arms around Haley before pulling her body closer to his. "So what? She doesn't matter."

He smiled again before taking her by the hand and pulling her toward a table in the back. She noticed there was already five men sitting there. There were two black men and three white men. One of the men looked up at Nathan and smiled before looking at Haley. "You brought a friend, Scott," he said before taking a large gulp of his beer.

Haley watched as he dropped the glass back down to the table, spilling some of it's contents on the way. She looked up at his face and saw his dark eyes peering at her. His hair was dark and short and his skin was tan. "Felix Taggaro," he said offering his hand to her. She took it and shook it, feeling some of the beer that had spilled onto his hand now transferred to her hand.

She wiped it off on her full skirt before looking back at Nathan. "This is Haley."

She was then introduced to the other men at the table. Antwon, Marvin, John and Ferguson. They all seemed to know Nathan pretty well, like they were old friends. But she couldn't remember ever hearing their names and she was sure that Nathan had never mentioned this place before. If he had, she must have missed it.

Nathans sat down at one of the remaining chairs at the table. Haley stood awkwardly next to him. She couldn't help but wonder why he brought her here. This seemed like a place that he would want to come to alone. What fun would she be with him?

She felt his hand slide over her hip. He pulled her gently and soon she was sitting on his lap. She knew what this must have looked like, she was sure it looked bad. She wasn't with Nathan. She was engaged to another man for God's sake. What was she doing here?

"Nathan-" she began to protest but then Nathan began to whisper something into her ear.

"No one here cares Haley," he said, "they don't buy into everything they read in the papers."

Haley looked at the men at the table and then around at the bar. No one seemed to even notice them. They were all engrossed in their own lives. This was the only place that she could think of that had people who wouldn't care what she did or who she was with.

She looked back at Marvin who was telling a story, keeping the attention of the other men at the table. She could tell that he was an animated talker, and he easily kept the attention of anyone who would listen.

"We call him Mouth," Nathan said into her ear. "He talks a lot. And also you can tell, he has big lips," Nathan said with a laugh.

Haley smiled over her shoulder at Nathan before continuing to listen to what Mouth was saying. He was a good story teller. If what he was saying was in anyway untrue, she would have no way of knowing it.

Nathan smiled as he watched Haley. He knew that she was at first uncomfortable with being there. He could understand that. It wasn't like this was any place for a lady to be. He was sure she grew up knowing that. But the more she listened to his friends, the more comfortable she became. He could tell that she was realizing that really no one cared that she was there with Nathan Scott. They were just a group of people who wanted to enjoy themselves; not focus on the scandal of other people's lives.

Antwon began to talk, telling a story of his trip over from France where he'd lived for 4 years. He was a cook in a wealthy man's house but he'd earned enough money to come back to London, where he'd been born. He talked of how he earned his money by playing poker.

"He's the best card player you'll ever meet," Nathan whispered into her ear while his finger tips danced over the skin of her neck. "That's why they call him Skills."

Nathan told her all the little things she should know about her friends, he knew things about all of them. She could tell by the way he talked about them that he knew them well. She wondered if they all knew him well, too. How close were they?

It wasn't long before Felix had gotten up to get himself another beer. When he came back a girl followed behind him bringing two back in each hand. She placed one down in front of Nathan and one in front of Haley and two in front of Felix. Haley watched as Nathan sipped his beer while listening to his friends.

She had never drank beer before. She'd had champagne and wine, which she didn't even really like. But beer, that was a mans drink. She'd never in her life been offered a beer by anyone. She cautiously picked it up before bringing the rim to her lips. The frothy liquid entered her mouth and she drank it down. It had a much different taste than champagne.

She continued to drink it and before she knew it, it was gone. Soon another one was being placed in front of her, then another. She had never been like this before. She never thought she'd be drinking beers in a strange beer hall with men she didn't know while sitting on Nathan Scott's lap. This was so unlike her. But tonight was about losing yourself. That's what Nathan had told her. Maybe that's what she needed to do.

After a few more beers Nathan took her by the hand and began to twirl her around. There were other couples dancing to the loud music playing, but she didn't think she'd be one of them. As he twirled her around she couldn't help the laughs that escaped her mouth. She wasn't sure of the last time she'd had that much fun.

Nathan smiled as he watched her dance around with the other people in the bar. He was glad he'd taken her with him that night. He figured she'd avoid him at all costs, but he was glad for this. He wanted to always be the one responsible for making her laugh and making her smile. That was the best thing in the world, he was sure of it.

She flung her arms around his neck and he pulled her body flush against his. "How will we get home?" Haley asked and he laughed at her obvious drunken state.

"I have a carriage waiting," he replied, "but we should go soon."

She pouted and Nathan tapped her lips with his finger. He grabbed her hand and they began to walk towards the door. Haley waved goodbye to the people she'd met. She clung onto Nathan's arm as he walked her out of the bar. When they walked through the door, she felt the cold breeze hit her skin.

The sky was turning gray and she knew that meant the sun would be rising soon. She hadn't even realized that they'd been out all night.

Haley stumbled along the ground and Nathan grabbed her arm to steady her. He couldn't help but laugh as she clung to his jacket, pulling him back against the rough brick on the other side of the alley. He placed his hands along the wall beside her head and then he looked down at her.

Her eyes met his and she smiled a little before letting out a small chuckle. "I don't normally do this sort of thing," she said.

"I know."

He had never seen her like this. She really had let herself go tonight. He just hoped that she wouldn't regret it later on.

He rested his forehead against hers and their eyes suddenly met. He licked his lips and leaned in towards her lips. He was about to press them against hers when he heard the sounds of horse hooves approaching. Haley looked toward where the sound was and saw the carriage that Nathan had come in. She pushed against his chest and started to make her way toward the carriage.

"Haley," Nathan said reaching for her hand. She pulled it away from him and shook her head.

"Don't," she replied, "just don't."

She suddenly felt very sober. She should have never been there with him. She was crazy for having done it. If anyone ever found out, she would be ruined.

The driver of the carriage opened the door for her and she stepped inside and then sat down on the black carriage seats. She felt the carriage shift as Nathan stepped inside as well. He sat on the other side of her but she refused to meet his eyes. When the carriage began to move she stared out the window. She couldn't look at him. She knew that if she did she would never look away.

They pulled up the house as the sun began to rise. All she wanted was to fall into her bed and stay there forever. The last thing she wanted was to think about her night with Nathan, and she didn't want to read the morning paper. That much was for certain.

* * *

_Yesterday we learned that the news of an affair between a certain heiress and a playwrite was a lie. While I apologize if yesterdays article offended anyone, I don't retract my own opinion. I still believe that there is an affair. Why else would she be sneaking off to his London apartment at night? And if it wasn't her, then who was the hooded girl seen entering and then leaving his building? So many questions and so many rumors. Another one to add to the pile, what dark haired man was she with tonight on those empty London streets? Unfortunately, I didn't see a face._

_L.E.R._


	7. It Still Remains

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Hey ya'll! I would have updated sooner but its been a pretty crappy week. I was in a car accident on Monday so I've been doing a lot of doctor's visits and stuff, but I'm all good! Hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**Chapter 7: It Still Remains**

_Two Weeks Later_

Haley watched out the window as the carriage in the driveway was being unloaded. Soon she saw Julian step out through the door and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She hadn't even realized until she saw him that she had missed him. It had only been a few weeks since he'd left, but she was glad he was back.

But with the happiness that came when she saw him, there also came guilt. She was sure that he had seen the article about her and Austin and then the article about her and Nathan. She needed to be much more careful. Someone had seen them together that night. But she couldn't afford for anyone to find out about them. As much as she had loved those stolen moments, they had passed and they were wrong.

She heard the door open behind her and soon heard Brooke's voice. "Haley," she said, "Julian's here."

Haley turned around and saw the smile on her best friend's face. She knew that Brooke must have thought that Haley was completely in love with him. She should have been. Someday she was sure she would be. But right now, she was just too confused to feel love for him.

Haley smiled back at her friend before walking away from the window and towards where she was standing. Brooke hooked her arm through her friends before the two of them made their way down the long marble hallway and towards the stairs. As they descended them Haley saw Julian walking through the doorway. His eyes instantly found her and a smile appeared on his face.

As soon as she made it down the stairs he was in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly before lifting her off the ground. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as he held her. Something about this felt so natural.

"I've missed you," he whispered and then set her back on the ground. He smiled as he took in the sight of her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. "You're so lovely."

Haley blushed at his words. She looked down at the ground before meeting his eyes again. The still present smile on his face made her happy. She was glad that just being there was enough to please him. "I've missed you too," she replied, and she meant it. There was something calming about Julian. "I'm so glad you're here."

"How could I not come for your birthday?"

Haley's 19th birthday was the next day and Brooke of course insisted on hosting a lavish party for her. Julian's invitation had been the first one sent out. Of course he had accepted and wrote back quickly to say that he would be there. Most of London would be there. Including Austin and of course, Nathan.

Haley had been doing a good job of avoiding him since that night. She didn't let herself be left alone with him, she wouldn't accept any letters he sent to her room, she couldn't do anything that left her vulnerable. And if there was anyone who made her vulnerable, it was Nathan.

Truth be told, she hated staying away from him. As much as she knew it was wrong, there was something about Nathan that made her feel alive in away that she never had. The times with him were the only times when she didn't feel like she had to live up the standards that everyone in her life was holding her to. She could do what she wanted, be who she wanted and he didn't judge her.

"I'm so glad you're here," she replied after a few seconds. "It just wouldn't be the same without you."

Julian smiled and opened his mouth to say something but then he saw Nathan walk down the stairs. Something about Nathan didn't sit right with him. It was the way he watched Haley. He was always around. It was rare that Julian ever had a moment with her when Nathan didn't make some sort of comment or just completely interrupt them.

"Julian," Nathan said as he looked at the two of them just feet in front of him. "So you've finally arrived."

"Yes," Julian replied and he couldn't help as his arm around Haley's waist tightened. "I would never miss Haley's birthday."

Nathan nodded and then looked at Haley. She was avoiding his gaze, again. All she'd been doing for the past two weeks was avoiding him. He hated it more than he'd ever hated anything. He missed her.

Nathan cleared his throat and then turned to Brooke who had been standing some feet behind him. "Are the horses ready?" he asked.

"I think so," she replied, "I told them to get them ready by noon."

"For what?" Julian asked.

Nathan turned back to look at him and said, "hunting."

It was noon and so that meant another hunting trip. Chase and Jake were coming with him again and so were a few other men that Nathan had been friends with since he was young. Nathan was glad that he would be leaving the house. The last thing he wanted was to be in the house with Julian and Haley. Watching their happy reunion would be sickening.

"Darling," Haley said and then looked up at Julian, "why don't you join them? It would give you sometime to get to know some of my friends." She smiled at him and then looked back at Nathan. "You wouldn't mind if he came with you, would you?"

She arched her eyebrow and Nathan clenched his jaw. Bonding with Haley's fiancé was not high on his priority list. Why was she doing this? Didn't it seem like a bad idea to leave him alone with Julian? Didn't she realize that he could tell Julian everything?

"Of course not," Nathan said, "you do know how to hunt, don't you?" he said turning his attention back to Julian.

"I do," Julian said, "I've been hunting since I was young."

"Perfect," Nathan replied, "well then you might want to change. It rained last night so I'm sure it'll be a little muddy." Nathan looked him up and down before shaking his head. This was going to be an afternoon from hell.

Julian nodded and then walked towards the stairs. He was staying in the same room as before. He would change quickly and then return downstairs. He wasn't sure why Haley had suggested it; but if getting to know her friends was something she wanted then he would do it. He was sure that he would never deny her anything.

Brooke smiled, not seeming to notice the tension that had passed between through the other three people in the room. "Perfect. I'll go tell them to saddle another horse. In a few hours we can meet you out there with lunch. Make a day of it." She smiled and then walked out the front door and when it shut Haley realized she was alone with Nathan.

She cleared her throat and turned towards the stairs. "If you'll excuse me."

Nathan grabbed her wrist as she tried to make her way past him. She instantly felt the spark from his skin touching hers. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Why would you want to leave me alone with him?"

"I know you wouldn't tell him."

Nathan smirked, "and how do you know that? It would be my sincere pleasure to tell him everything. Everything I've done to you," he leaned closer to her, "what you did to me. Everything."

Haley could feel the heat rush to her skin and she was positive that she was blushing. She looked up at him and his dark eyes met hers. "I'm trusting you. Please don't say anything."

Nathan felt his heart pound as she said those words. He knew that he could never say anything now. Like she had said, she was trusting him. If he broke her trust, he would hate himself.

She pulled her wrist from his grip before walking up the stairs. He turned his head over his shoulder to watch her leave. The second she was gone his heart ached and all he wanted was for her to come back. He hated being away from her. The last two weeks had been the worst two weeks and all he wanted was to be around her again.

* * *

The mud was being kicked up as the horses trotted through the woods. The sounds of men's laughter filled the air. Nathan loved to hunt, but this time it was different. It wasn't just about having a good time. Now it was a competition.

Julian had been lying when he said he'd hunted since he was young. And that much was obvious. He was a good shot. It pissed Nathan off. He was used to being the best, but Julian was giving him a run for his money. Saying that he could come with them was the worst idea he'd ever had. This was not going the way he thought it would.

Nathan veered off the trail they'd been on and ventured farther in the woods. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw Chase and Julian following behind him. He rolled his eyes when Julian entered his line of sight. He really hated him. It wasn't enough that he was here in the first place, but now he was following him.

"So Nathan," Julian began, "were you and Haley always close?"

Nathan smirked and then shrugged his shoulders. "We've known each other since we were young, but we've just gotten closer since she's come here." If only Julian knew how close they truly were.

"I see," Julian replied, "so then you'll be at our wedding in the fall?"

Nathan's grip around his horse's reigns tightened at the mention of the wedding. "I suppose so."

"That's great. If Haley's mother has he way it'll be quite the event. I'm sure all of London will be there. I'm afraid I'm a little anxious for the day to get here. I can't wait for her to be my wife."

"I'm sure," Nathan replied, "she's an amazing girl."

"You don't have to tell me," Julian said and then smiled, "I haven't known her for that long but I'm sure that I love her."

"Do you think she feels the same?"

Nathan knew that she didn't. There was no way that she could. And he was sick of talking about how Julian was feeling. That wasn't what he'd signed up for. He wanted Julian to shut his mouth, and if he didn't he would have been happy to shut it for him.

"If she doesn't, I hope one day soon she will."

Nathan cleared his throat and then said, "I'm sure you saw those articles that were printed in the paper. The ones about Haley."

Julian's jaw clenched and then he nodded. "Yes I did."

Nathan chuckled, "I'm sure those weren't something you were expecting to see. I mean what man would want to hear news that his fiancé is being unfaithful."

"She's not."

Nathan pulled the reigns on his horse and then looked at Chase who had finally spoken.

"I talked to her after the first article was printed," Chase said and then looked at Julian. "She felt terrible."

Nathan's forehead creased in confusion. Since when were Haley and Chase such good friends?

"I know she would never do any of those things," Julian said, "she's a good person."

"She is," Nathan agreed. As much as he wanted to mess with Julian more, he couldn't speak badly of her. "She's the best kind of girl you can find."

* * *

The horses were tied up and Brooke set out a few large blankets. She and Haley along with Peyton, Rachel, Brooke's friend Bevin and her young daughter had gone to bring lunch to the hunting party.

The men had shown up just minutes later and began to dig through the food that Brooke had laid out. Haley sat in the middle of one of the blankets with Marie, Bevin and Tim Smith's young daughter. Marie had taken an instant liking to Haley. They sat on the blanket while Marie put flowers in Haley's hair and constantly told her how pretty she was.

Haley loved being around Marie. She was so carefree and Haley wished that she would never loose that innocence and that she would always see the beauty in the world. That was something she didn't always do.

Marie looked away from Haley when more of the hunting party arrived. A smile broke out on the small girls face as she saw Nathan arrive. "Nathan!" she yelled in excitement. Nathan jumped off his horse and walked over to where the young girl was. She jumped to her feet and ran over to him.

When she reached him he picked her up his arms and twirled her around. "How's my best girl?"

The little girl smiled, "good."

Nathan had been friends with Tim Smith since they were kids and when Tim and Bevin had Marie, Nathan had instantly fallen in love with the little girl. And it was obvious that the feeling was mutual. Nathan hoped that one day he would have a daughter that he would get to spoil like crazy. But that wasn't something he liked to share with many people.

Marie took him by the hand and pulled him towards where Haley was sitting. She pulled him down so he was on the large blanket. "I've been putting flowers in her hair," she said with a bright smile. "Isn't Haley pretty?"

Nathan looked at Haley and smiled, "she's beautiful."

Haley smiled and she could feel another blush painting her cheeks. She looked away from him and saw Julian walking towards them. She stood up quickly and brushed away any dirt that may have stuck to her dress. She walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Did you have fun?" Haley asked.

Julian nodded his head, "I think it's been a good day to say the least. I'm even better than I remembered."

Haley laughed and shook her head before taking him by the hand to where she'd been sitting before. She sat back down on the blanket and watched as Marie picked more flowers that she tried to stick onto Nathan. She watched as he laughed and tickled the young girl causing a round of loud giggles to escape her mouth.

Marie stood up and stuck out her hand to Nathan and told him to go with her to pick more flowers. Haley couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she watched him rise to his feet before picking up the young girl and placing her on his shoulders.

Julian pulled Haley back so her back was pressed to his chest and her ran his fingers lightly over her arm. "I can't wait to marry you," he whispered.

Haley could feel her heart break at his words. She wished that she was excited for their wedding day as he was. She tilted her head back and smiled up at him, trying not to let the sadness show in her eyes. "I want to tell you something," Julian said and then pushed the hair away from her neck. "I don't care about the articles-"

"Julian-"

"I don't. They mean nothing to me. You're an amazing person Haley and I know that they're not true. Even if they were… I don't care. All I want is to make you happy and I'll spend my whole life trying to do that. I don't care about any silly gossip articles in the newspaper."

Haley felt like crying. Julian was such an amazing man, so much better than she could have ever imagined. She wanted nothing more than to love him, but something in her heart just wouldn't let her.

"You're a better man than I deserve," Haley said quietly.

Julian shook his head. "No. You deserve the world."

* * *

Haley stood in her room in front of the large mirror. Her corset was being laced and she was trying not to pass out. These things were just so ridiculously tight. Once it was finished being laced she grabbed her dress off the bed. It was black and white and lacey. It was a present from Brooke for her birthday and she had promised that she would wear it.

The neckline was square and low. The dress fight tight to her body until it reached her hips. It flowed out from there until it reached the ground. It was white with black pin stripes with red lace around the neck line. Her shoes were also red along with the feathers lace on the sleeves. The dress was beautiful and she was in love with it. It was already one of her most favorite birthday gifts.

The dress was laced up the back and she was now finally ready to go down to the party that was already in full swing. There was a knock on the door and her maid went to answer it. "I'm sure it's Brooke telling me to hurry up," Haley said with a laugh. When the door opened she saw that instead of Brooke it was Julian on the other side.

He smiled when he saw her. "I thought I'd escort you to your party."

Haley smiled and took his arm that he was offering to her. She interlocked her arm with his and they made their way downstairs towards the party. She could already hear loud voices and music coming from the ballroom. When they entered she saw that it had been completely transformed. There were multiple poker tables set up and a table with many champagne glasses stacked into a pyramid. Another table was covered in gifts and the table next to it had a large blue and white cake with nineteen candles.

Brooke rushed over to where Haley was and threw her arms around her best friend. "Happy birthday Darling!" she yelled and then handed her a glass of champagne. "I hope it's the best birthday you've ever had."

Haley smiled at her best friend before embracing her again. She was so glad that she got to spend her birthday with Brooke. Having not seen her in years was terrible and this summer that she got to spend with her was the best. "Thank you for this Brooke," Haley said and placed a kiss on her friend's cheek. "You're the best!"

Soon everyone was coming up to wish their best to Haley. A lot of people Haley was sure that she had never even met, but they all seemed to know her. She watched as Julian walked to the other side of the room and began talking to some of the men who had been hunting with him the day before. She was glad that he seemed to be making friends with some people.

She saw Jake and Chase talking to girls at one of the poker tables. Rachel and Damian danced in the middle of the room among other couples. Everyone had a glass of champagne in their hands and they were all having a wonderful time. The only person she hadn't seen was Nathan. She wondered if he was even going to show up that night.

Taking a sip from her glass she walked towards one of the poker tables and sat down. She began to play with the other people at the table and soon she was winning. She couldn't help but laugh as she listened to the stories of the people at the table. Her glass of champagne was refilled as she set down her cards. When she realized she had the best hand she jumped up excitedly. "I won again!" she yelled and then pulled the chips on the table closer to her.

"I don't understand how you do it," Tim said from the other side of the table and laughed before sipping his champagne. "Must be luck for your birthday."

"Don't be bitter," she said with a smile as she sat down again, "I'm sure I'm this good all the time!"

He laughed before the cards were dealt again. Haley was immersed in the game quickly but looked up when she needed her champagne refilled. When she looked up she saw Austin standing on the other side of the room. He wore an emerald green jacket and black pants, his hair cut short as usual. Haley couldn't help but notice the many women in the room who seemed to be fighting for his attention.

She smiled at him and quirked her eyebrow before looking back down at the cards in her hand. She placed her bet and then looked up again but this time she saw someone else.

Nathan walked into the room and stood a few feet away from the table. She was watching him for what seemed like forever before his eyes finally met hers. When they did he smiled at her. She felt her heart instantly begin to race.

She placed her cards down on the table before walking over to him. "I wasn't sure you'd be here," she said and then looked down at her hands.

"Of course I would," he said. "It's your birthday."

She nodded, "it is."

He smiled a little, "happy birthday."

"Thank you."

His eyes locked with hers and everything else seemed to fade away from them. He opened his mouth, "Haley, I-"

He stopped when Peyton wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulder. "Happy birthday!" she said and popped a kiss on Haley's cheek and then she handed Haley a glass of champagne. "You need to be having fun! This looks way to serious!" she said motioning between Nathan and Haley.

She grabbed Haley by the hand before pulling her to where everyone was dancing. Haley turned to look at Nathan one last time before letting her attention fall to her friends. Soon she was back to drinking and dancing and enjoying her birthday. But she couldn't deny the fact that her mind was still on Nathan. It was always on Nathan.

The party raged on for hours. Brooke and Peyton continued to drink champagne with Haley on the dance floor, sometimes playing poker or talking to the men in the room. Julian watched his fiancé and he smiled as he watched her enjoy the night. But soon he made his way over to her.

Haley felt an arm wrap around her waist and she turned around to face whoever it was. She saw Julian and she smiled before standing on her tip toes and placing a kiss on his cheek. She giggled when she saw the kiss mark left on his cheek. "Hi," she said drunkenly before letting her body rest against his.

"Hi," he replied before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you having fun?" she asked.

"Of course I am, but are you?"

She nodded and said, "I'm having the best time!"

Julian smiled and then took her hands in his. "I'm glad. But unfortunately I think I should go to bed."

"No!" she said and then pouted, "you have to come with us to watch the sunrise."

Julian shook his head, "I can't I have to leave early in the morning so I need to get some sleep."

"It's coming up in an hour," she said, "please? Please come with us?"

"I can't," he said and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Haley sighed. "Are you sure?"

Julian nodded and then leaned in closer to her before placing a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "I wish you didn't have to leave," she said and then pouted again.

"I wish I didn't either. I didn't get nearly enough time with you."

Julian smiled sadly at her before placing another kiss on her lips. "I have to go, but stay and have fun with your friends."

"Ok," she replied.

He kissed her hand before walking out the room. Haley felt sad with him gone but when she realized Nathan was just feet away from her, part of her forgot completely about Julian. Nathan always had that affect on her.

* * *

Haley walked hand in hand with Brooke through the tall grass. Peyton was behind them with Jake and Chase. Austin held a bottle of champagne in his hand as he walked beside Nathan. Bevin and Tim stumbled along behind them. Brooke's loud laughter filled the early morning air as she drunkenly stumbled through the tall grass causing her and Haley to fall to the ground.

She and Haley laughed before making their way back on their feet. When Haley regained some of her balance she suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground. Jake lifted her over his shoulder and ran towards the lake. She laughed and screamed simultaneously as Jake pretend like he was going to toss her in the water.

He set her back on the ground and then he sat down in the tall grass. Brooke plopped down next to him and rested her head against his shoulder. Austin sat down on the other side of Jake before bringing the champagne bottle to his lips. "Hey," Peyton said before laying down in the tall grass. "Don't drink all of that! We're going to toast to Haley!"

Haley sat down next to Austin and then laid so her head rested on his lap. Nathan sat behind her next to Chase. Bevin and Tim were still standing behind them. A few minutes passed and the sun began to rise. It reflected off the water and Haley smiled. "Isn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Brooke smiled, "happy birthday Haley."

There were multiple happy birthdays that had been said that day but the ones that mattered most were the ones that came from her friends. She was sure that there was no better way to spend the day.

After another hour they all rose to their feet and began to walk back towards the house. Haley felt Nathan grab her by the hand and then she felt him slip something into her fist. When she looked down she saw a bracelet made of dark lavender. "Happy birthday," he said and then placed a kiss her cheek.

She stopped walking and faced him. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards a thick grove of trees. Their friends were already back towards the house and it seemed that they hadn't noticed that Nathan and Haley had fallen behind. "Nathan.."

"I never got to tell you what I wanted to say earlier."

Their eyes met again and he grabbed both her hands before taking the bracelet from her and slipping it on her left wrist.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

He placed his hands on her hips and then leaned down to kiss her on the lips. One hand went to his chest and the other wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him. This was the kiss that she'd been craving. She always wanted his kiss.

He pushed her back so she was against a tree and his hands went to her hair. He wrapped his fingers in the strands of his hair and began to deepen the kiss. Her lips parted and his tongue snaked into between her lips. She could feel her whole body tingle as his tongue met hers and she knew she wanted more. But she also knew she couldn't have more.

They pulled away when air was needed and she licked her lips. "Nathan-"

"I love you," he whispered and placed his forehead against hers. "I know you can't say it back, but I needed to tell you. I love you Haley."

Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. She wanted to say it back, but he was right. She couldn't.

She took him by the hand again and then kissed his lips. "We should get back before they realize we're still out here."

Nathan nodded and then pulled her closer to him again before crushing his lips to hers one last time. "Okay."

They walked out of the trees and back towards the house. Haley tried not to think about what he'd said to her. But she knew that wouldn't happen. It would be all she could think about. Now that he'd said those three words, everything had changed.

**Please review!**


	8. One and Only

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**So I definitely need a break from my real life and I think this is the perfect escape. Can I just say boys are super complicated? I would love to have a Nathan.**

**Chapter 8: One and Only**

Standing in front of the mirror in the dress shop made Haley's heart race. Her palms were sweating and she felt a little light headed. Most girls would have loved this day. They would have loved to try on numerous gowns for their wedding, they would have loved all the attention on them. Maybe under different circumstances she would have loved this. But this, this was too much. It wasn't happening the right way. Everything was just so wrong.

She stared at herself in the mirror. The train of the full white skirt stretched out behind her. The bodice of the dress was tight and it made her waist seem even smaller than normal. The light blue stitching that ran along the dress created small flowers. The sleeves were tight to her arms and they hung off her shoulders exposing them.

"You look beautiful," Brooke gushed staring at her best friend in awe. "That dress is amazing."

Haley looked away from her reflection and down at her friend who sat on a red velvet couch a few feet away from her. She could tell by the look on Brooke's face that she was loving this moment. She lived for things like this. Haley knew that Brooke was probably more excited for this than she would ever be.

"Thank you," Haley said.

She couldn't deny the dress was beautiful. She felt like a completely different person when she was in it. But that other person was a fraud. They didn't deserve this. Not this way.

She hated herself for lying to Julian, for lying to everyone. She hated herself for falling in love with Nathan. Why couldn't she had loved Julian? It would have made everything so much easier. But now, she feared that she would break both their hearts, along with her own. Not to mention, that somehow she was going to disappoint her family.

She couldn't let that happen. They were all depending on her to make this marriage work. Her father was sick, that was the reason they had arranged this marriage. They needed the extra security that only Julian's family could provide. She couldn't afford to mess this up. She had to end things with Nathan.

As she stared at herself in the mirror she could practically hear her parent's voices in her head. They were so happy to be arranging this marriage and they were ecstatic that everything was falling into place. They didn't know that it was really all a sham.

Haley was broken out of her thoughts when she saw someone appear in the reflection behind her.

Nathan walked through the door behind the couch Brooke currently occupied. He rested his shoulder against the door frame and caught Haley's eyes in the reflection of the glass. He cleared his throat before looking at Brooke. "The carriage's are back. Do you want me to tell them to circle back around and come back later?"

Haley looked away from his face and down at her hands. She couldn't turn around, she didn't want to face him. And she certainly didn't want him to see her like this. It was like the universe was playing some cruel trick on them both.

Brooke stood up. "Oh let me go talk to them." She grabbed her skirt and rushed around the couch and through the door past her brother.

Nathan continued to stay rooted in his spot and keep his eyes down. It was too painful to look at her. He just couldn't do it, not while she was wearing the dress she would wear when she married another man. This whole thing was breaking his heart. He wished that he never would have offered to escort Haley and Brooke into town. He never would have if he had known that this is what they would be doing today.

Haley turned around and stepped off the small pedestal in front of the mirror. She wanted to go stand in front of him and make him look at her, but she couldn't. "Nathan," she said quietly after a few more seconds of silence. "Will you look at me?"

Finally he tilted his head up to face her and he felt all the air rush out of his body. She looked so incredibly beautiful, it made his heart ache. How was it possible for just one person to be that beautiful?

She could see the emotion swirling in his eyes and she didn't know if he was going to say anything, so she opened her mouth to speak. "Nathan, about what you said the other morning… I-"

"Don't," Nathan said, "I know what you're going to say. I don't want to hear you say that you don't love me. I don't want to hear you say that we can't be together."

"Nathan," she began and hung her head before looking back up at him. "We can't. You and I both know that. And I'm sorry but… I don't love you."

Nathan shook his head. "I know you're lying. I can feel it when you kiss me. You love me too."

Haley shook her head and bit into her bottom lip. She swallowed the lump in her throat, "we can't ever be anything. I'm getting married. Julian is my fiancé and whatever has been going on with us… it has to stop."

"We both know you don't mean that. Think about it Haley. Think about me with someone else and tell me that doesn't kill you? Because I don't think you can."

He was right. Just thinking about him with another woman was enough to make her sick, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter if she loved him or not. She had to end things, they had already gone too far. She had to stop this before she couldn't. But enough was enough, it wasn't fair to Julian or to her family.

"Nathan stop," she said, "I'm sorry. I've had a few moments of weakness with you, but they're over. And so are we. I can't be anything more than your friend."

Nathan shook head again. "You know you're lying. But for now, fine. Think whatever you want, but you and I both know that it won't be long before you realize that you love me too. And I'll be here Haley. You just say the word and I'm yours."

He looked her over once more before locking into her eyes again. "And you look beautiful."

Haley watched him turn around and walk out of the room and the second he was out of sight she sat down on the edge of the red couch. She could feel the tears spilling out of her eyes and she clutched at her chest. She felt like her heart was literally being split in two.

"Miss James?"

Haley turned around when she heard the quiet voice behind her. She saw the woman who worked in the shop standing in the doorway. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to put a smile on her face. "Yes?"

"Ms. Scott asked me to help you change."

Haley nodded before standing up and walking back towards the mirror. Soon she felt the back of her dress being untied but all the while she wasn't thinking about her upcoming wedding, she was thinking about the one man she actually loved.

* * *

Haley laid in the tall grass by the lake, her mind playing the scene with Nathan over and over again in her head. All she wanted was to stop thinking about him. When they returned back to the house he'd exited the carriage without a word and went to his room and had been in there since.

The whole ride back to the house had been the most uncomfortable ride of her life. Brooke could tell that something was wrong with the both of them but she didn't ask what. And Nathan avoided her gaze the whole time and didn't say a word to either of them. Haley could hardly keep herself from crying the whole way back.

Now she laid in the grass staring up at the clouds above her. She wished she could just stay here forever and never have to worry about marriage, or things like love ever again. Things would be so much simpler if she could.

"Not that I don't enjoy sitting here in silence, but is there a reason you wanted me to come sit out here with you?"

Haley sat up and looked a few feet away from here to where Austin was sitting. His knees were bent in front of him and he interlocked his fingers over his knee cap. He squinted due to the sun as he looked at her. The wind blew around him blowing his brown hair over his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Haley replied, "I'm sure I must be boring to be around right now. I guess I just needed a friend."

He smiled warmly at her. "Then I'm happy to oblige."

She ran her hands through her hair and then said, "no really. I'm a bore right now. I wouldn't want to sit here with me if I were you."

"Well you're not me," he said and then moved so he was sitting closer to her. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Haley shook her head. "I really shouldn't. I mean I can't. It's too complicated."

He nodded before saying, "well there was a reason you wanted me here with you Haley. I want to be someone you can trust. I mean I trust you and I hope that you feel the same way. I'm not like those people who write in the gossip articles. You can tell me things."

She knew that he was right. She'd only known him a short time but she trusted him more than most people she'd known for years. There was something so comforting about Austin and there was something that made her want to tell him everything. She just didn't want him to judge her for the things she'd done.

"Ok," she said, "the night that you saw me with Nathan after your play," she began, "we've been… I don't know what we've been, but it's something an engaged woman shouldn't be with another man."

"You've been having an affair?"

"I guess," she said with a quiet chuckle. "But I told him today that we had to end things. I just can't do this to Julian. He's an amazing man and he can provide everything I need and I don't want to hurt him. But-"

"You love Nathan?" Austin asked.

Haley looked at him and could feel a fresh batch of tears coming to her eyes. She wanted to deny that she did, but she couldn't anymore. She needed to say it to someone. She needed to finally say it out loud.

"I love him so much."

She let the weight of those words sink down on her. She loved him and she couldn't deny it, but loving him just wasn't in the cards for her. "I think I've loved him since we were kids. He was always so full of life and this spirit that I could never find in myself and he makes me feel so alive. It almost scares me how much I love him."

"Does he know?"

"I told him I don't love him, but he knows I'm lying. But I don't know what to do. I can't be with him. I can't. My family needs my marriage with Julian to work. I can't disappoint them."

"Then you need to let him go."

Haley looked up at Austin and used her hand to wipe away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I know."

"You can't fall deeper in love with him and then have to let him go later on. And trust me, I know what it's like to fall for someone you can't have."

"I'm going to let him go," she said, "I don't have any other choice."

But even as she said those words she knew it would be a lot harder than that. She couldn't just snap her fingers and have all her feelings for Nathan go away. But she had to try. It was time that she grew up and stop only thinking about what she wanted. There were too many people involved to be so selfish.

* * *

Nathan sat in the massive study in the middle of the house. He held a glass of scotch in his hand and a cigar in the other. He could vaguely hear Chase and Jake's voices in the back ground but he was far from paying attention to anything they were saying. He lifted the hand with the glass to his lips and drank down the rest of the glass before standing up and walking to where the bottle was placed on a small oak table. He picked up the glass bottle before filling the glass again.

He put out the dying embers of his cigar in the ash tray before shuffling to his seat. The alcohol in his system was already taking over and he was bound to be drunk off his ass for the dinner Brooke had planned for the night. God, all they did lately was party.

He couldn't help but wonder who was on the guest list for tonight. He prayed that Rachel and Damien weren't invited. Rachel's voice made him cringe and Damien was just an ass. Nathan didn't miss the way his eyes leered on Haley and it made his skin crawl. Any man looking at Haley made his skin crawl. Didn't they know she was his?

Well apparently she didn't know she was his either. He was sick of the fact that she just kept denying that there were feelings there. Why couldn't she just admit that she loved him? It would make everything so much easier. They could find a way to be together, everything would be ok. If only she would stop being so damn stubborn.

Nathan tilted his head to both sides feeling it crack. He had so much stress taking over his body, he was tense all over. He took another drink of the dark liquid in his glass and then he placed the glass on the hardwood floor next to the legs of the chair.

The door to the study opened suddenly and Nathan turned his attention to the maid who walked in. "Mr. Scott," she said, "you have a visitor. Should I show her in?"

Nathan glanced at Jake and Chase who stood up and made their way towards the door. Nathan shrugged before glancing back at the maid and nodding. He didn't know who would have been there, but he had nothing better to do than drink and think of Haley, so why not have a guest?

A few seconds later, Rachel West walked through the door and Nathan could barely contain the sigh of annoyance just at her presence. She was dressed in a light green dress, tight to her waist and torso, and especially tight around her chest. Her red hair was piled up on the top of her head in a neat bun. "Hi Nathan."

Nathan heard the sound of the door shutting and then he realized they were alone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring Brooke a serving plate that she wanted to borrow for tonight. And then I thought maybe I'd come to see you. We haven't really had much time to ourselves in a long time."

"Don't you think there might be a reason for that?"

Her forehead creased and she placed a hand on her hip. "How do you mean?"

"We stopped these games awhile ago Rachel. I thought you understood that?"

Rachel looked at Nathan slumped in the dark leather chair. She could tell by his position that something was troubling him. Normally Nathan was a well put together man, but he looked like quite the opposite at the moment.

"No Nathan," she said before taking a few steps towards him. "Maybe you stopped, but I never did."

Nathan rolled his eyes and stood up before she was close enough to keep him in his seat. He walked towards the window and kept his back facing her. "Rachel you should leave."

"Is that what you really want?" she asked and walked closer to him. She stood behind him and gently placed her hand on his arm while looking up at him. "I can see that you're sad Nathan. I can make you feel happy again."

Nathan barely registered a word she was saying. His attention was too focused on the scene in front of him. In the distance he could see Haley sitting in the tall grass near the edge of the lake. Close to the same spot where they'd had their first real encounter just a few weeks before. He also noticed her resting her head against Austin Grey's shoulder.

His fists clenched at his sides and his jaw set roughly. His heart felt hallow and his whole body radiated anger.

Rachel noticed the sudden change in his features and her eyes followed his line of vision. She saw Haley with Austin and she couldn't help but smirk. "Aren't they adorable?" she said and rested her head against Nathan's arm. "Don't tell me you still have feelings for her? I thought you could have been smart enough to get past that."

Nathan pulled his arm out of her grip and took a step away from her. He ran his hands through his hair before going towards the black leather couch. He sat down in the middle of it before resting his elbows against his knees. He placed his head in his hands and tried to get the image of Haley and Austin out of his head.

"You should listen to what I say Nathan," Rachel said before taking her attention away from the window. "No amount of money or status that you possess will ever make you good enough for her. She's marrying Julian Baker for Christ's sake. His father practically owns all of London. She'll never want for anything with him. And it's clear that she would rather be the mistress of a poor playwright than be with you."

Nathan could feel himself shake with anger. Rachel didn't know anything and he wished she would shut her goddamn mouth. He looked up at her and she could see the fire in his eyes. She'd really hit a nerve.

She came to stand in front of him. She used her knee to knock his legs farther apart before standing between them. She leaned down and placed a hand on the couch behind him before grabbing her skirt and lifting it slightly so she could straddle his lap. "Why don't you let me help you forget about her?" she leaned in close to him to try and kiss him but Nathan turned his head away from hers.

"Aren't you desperate and pathetic?" Nathan said quietly. He grabbed her hips and moved her off of him before standing up and making his way towards the door. He turned around to look at her once more before saying. "Maybe everything you're saying is true, but I'd much rather be alone than ever be with you."

He threw the door open before walking through the doorway and slamming the door shut behind him. Her words still rang in his ears, but he couldn't let himself believe them. He would go crazy if he believed them.

* * *

Haley held on to the bed post in front of her as her corset was pulled tighter and tighter. She was so used to feeling by now that she hardly felt the air being forced out of her lungs. Her mind wasn't really focused on the pain of the tightening garment, it was more focused on Nathan.

He'd been the main focus of her attention for a long time. It was scary to finally admit that. And now that she had, there was no stopping him from constantly invading her thoughts.

Her corset was finally tied and the maid helped her into her dress. It was black with long sleeves and a low square neckline. There was a thick white band around her small waist made of white lace that tied in a bow on her lower back. Her hair was pulled half back and it rested between her shoulders.

She slipped her shoes on her feet before walking out her bedroom door and down the hallway. She stopped when she heard the voices of two maids around the corner. Normally she would have just kept walking and continued to mind her own business but she stopped when she heard them mention Nathan's name.

"Nathan was in the study with Rachel West this afternoon. Can you believe that? They're still having an affair."

Haley's heart raced as she listened to the words. That couldn't be right, could it? He wasn't having an affair with Rachel, was he?

"Of course they are," she heard the other woman say. "Put those two alone in a room together and they're bound to go at it. You remember all those nights she would come visit him and they would be in his room all night… you know what they were doing."

"It's a wonder the whole house didn't know. They sure were loud enough."

Haley felt sick to her stomach as she listened to them gossip. Tears stung her eyes and she felt like she couldn't breathe. The thought of Nathan with anyone made her heart ache.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before walking around the corner past the two maids. They smiled politely at her and she returned it as best she could before walking towards the stairs. As she walked down the stairs she saw Nathan standing with Jake and Chase near the bottom of the staircase. The sight of him brought a fresh batch of tears to her eyes.

Nathan looked up at her as she made her way down the stairs and closer to him. He instantly noticed the look of sadness on her face and the tears brimming in her eyes. Just the idea that she was or had been crying evoked a reaction in him that he didn't know was possible. He wanted to reach out to grab her hand when she was close enough and ask her what was wrong, but he knew he couldn't.

She avoided his eyes and hurried towards where Austin was standing talking with a few other guests. Nathan shook his head. He shouldn't have been surprised that she would rush to him. They'd practically been attached at the hip these days. It was clear that she'd made her choice and that Austin was her new confidant.

* * *

Haley sat at the large dining table next to Austin and Brooke. Nathan sat on the other side of the table directly across from her, as he often did at dinner. But Haley couldn't help but notice the overwhelming fact that Rachel was just a few spots away from him. Now that she'd learned the news of their affair it all seemed so blatantly obvious. The way Rachel would sneak glances at Nathan when she thought no one was looking or the way Nathan tried so very hard to avoid the looks she was giving him. How had she not noticed this earlier.

She hated Rachel even more now. It was one thing when she just irritated her but now that she knew that she had Nathan, it made her want to rip her hair out. But it was ridiculous for her to be jealous at all. Just because she'd finally realized that she was in love with Nathan didn't mean she had any sort of claim on him. In fact, she'd been trying rather hard to pus him away. So why not just let him have his fun with Rachel?

Nathan couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The thought that something was wrong tonight was killing him. He just wanted to know what he could do to make the look of sadness leave her face. But he also couldn't help but notice that she kept glancing at Rachel and she had a look of contempt on her face. What had Rachel done now?

Haley felt Nathan's eyes on her and she looked up at him and wasn't surprised when he didn't look away or try to make it seem as if he hadn't been watching her. Their eyes locked and she felt another dull ache in her chest. How was it possible that one person could make her feel so many things?

This was the slowest dinner of her entire life, she was sure of it. All she wanted was to get up and go back to her room and stay there forever. Was that even possible?

When the dessert plates were finally cleared away and the guests began to get up from the table, Haley quickly shoved her chair back and left the table. Nathan stood up and quickly followed after her. She made her way down the hall towards the study and opened the door before walking in. She heard the sounds of footsteps behind her and turned around to see who it was.

"Leave me alone," she said quietly.

"No," he replied. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Absolutely nothing."

Nathan shook his head and took a few steps toward her. "You're lying. I can see it on your face."

Haley shook her head before waking towards the window and staring out it, trying to ignore him. The sun was starting to set finally and it reflected off the lake. The lake that served to further remind her of him.

"You should get back to the party. I'm sure Rachel will be looking for you soon."

Nathan cocked his head to the side then asked, "what are you talking about?"

She turned around to face him again. "Please Nathan, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You must think I'm some sort of fool."

"You know I don't."

"I know about the affair Nathan."

Nathan didn't know what to say. He couldn't deny it because he wouldn't lie to her. It was true that he'd been having an affair with Rachel. Everyone but Damien seemed to know it. But he didn't want to admit to it, he didn't want to be the reason for Haley's sadness.

"That…" he began, "that's been-"

"It's been what?" Haley asked and crossed her arms over her chest before continuing. "It doesn't even matter Nathan. You're free to do whatever you want and you don't need to explain yourself to me."

"No, I do," he said before grabbing both her hands in his. "Rachel and I were having an affair. But it's been over since you came here. I couldn't be with her once you were here."

"I don't need to hear it Nathan. I'm engaged, remember? What you do is no concern to me."

Nathan shook his head. "I saw the tears in your eyes Haley. I see the look on your face now and your hands are shaking. I know the idea of me with her kills you. Don't lie to me. You know I can read you too well."

Haley pulled her hands out of his grip and shook her head. "Stop it."

"No," he said and backed her up so her back was against the window. He placed his palms against the cool glass. He rested his forehead against hers and spoke again. "Tell me, Haley. Tell me you love me."

"Nathan…." she began but trailed off.

"I told you Haley. Just say the words and I'm yours. You'll never have to worry about me with anyone else if you just say the words."

Her eyes locked with his and she let out a sigh. "Fuck," she whispered with an frustrated breath. "I love you Nathan."

He laughed a little before cupping her cheek in his hand before crushing his lips to hers. That was all he needed to hear before claiming her lips. She loved him, just like he knew she did. But hearing it from her lips was so much better than just knowing it in his head. His tongue slid between her lips and his hands drifted down to her legs. He grabbed the back of her thighs before picking her up with ease.

Her dress rode up as he carried them over to the black leather couch. He sat down on the cushion with her still placed on top of him. His lips eased away from hers and down her neck. He could feel the moan rumbling in her throat as he sucked on the patch of skin at the base of her neck. Her hands went to the back of his head and her fingers played in his hair.

"I love you so much," he said and looked up at her before placing kisses on her cheeks. She was soon getting lost in the feel of his touch like she normally did when they were together. But soon something occurred to her.

"We have to stop," she said quietly. "There's a room full of people out there."

"So what?" Nathan asked before a smirk came to his face. "They can watch."

"Nathan!" she scolded before pushing at his shoulders. "We can't do this here."

He groaned before dropping his head to her shoulder where he breathed in her scent. "Fine," he replied before helping her move off him. She straightened her dress and hair before making her way towards the door.

Nathan continued to sit on the couch and catch his breath. She looked at him once more from the door and smiled when he sent a wink in her direction. "I'll kiss you later," he promised before she slipped back out to the party.

Her mind was so foggy as she made her way back to the guests. It seemed as if no one had noticed that she was gone. She hoped they hadn't noticed Nathan's absence either. After a few minutes she watched Nathan walk back into the room and she could feel the blush painting her cheeks. He sent her a quick smile from across the room before talking to his sister and friends.

A few more hours passed before Haley walked over to where he was sitting with Brooke and Chase. "I think I'm going to bed now," Haley said before placing a kiss on her friend's cheek. "It was another great dinner Brooke."

Brooke smiled and said goodnight to her friend before focusing her attention on the other guests at the party. Haley took the opportunity to take a step towards Nathan. She looked around them to make sure no one was paying attention to them. She looked back at him before leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Come to my room tonight."


	9. When I Get You Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Chapter 9: When I Get You Alone**

_Haley James and her best friend Brooke Davis were spotted in London this morning shopping for the bride-to-be's wedding gown. Perhaps this means that Julian Baker is over looking the idea of a possible affair. Well good for him, I suppose. But if it were me, I'd want answers and I still believe that Miss James is stirring up a lot of questions._

_I still want to know the true nature of her relationship with Austin Grey. Their body language suggests something more than friendship. But perhaps he's just using her for the publicity. God knows he could use it. I mean who's really seen a good Austin Grey play lately? No one that I've heard of. _

_Another unanswered question is who was the man Haley was spotted with on the dark London streets just weeks ago? Mr. Grey? Or someone else? All I know is that if she were my fiancé, I wouldn't trust her. It seems to me that she's not as innocent as she appears._

_L.E.R._

* * *

The last of the guests had finally left and the house was almost silent. Jake and Chase had gone to bed a few hours before and Brooke was in the kitchen talking to the maids. Nathan took the opportunity to make his way upstairs. The hallways were empty, most of the help downstairs cleaning up from the dinner. The hall was dimly lit and quiet.

It felt like he wasn't even in control of his feet. They were taking him to her room without him even thinking of it. Not that he would have done other wise if he was in control.

In the hours since their moments in the study his mind had been in a fog. He could hardly come up with words to say back to anyone when they spoke. It was all he could do to nod in response. His mind was too focused on Haley. She loved him back. Finally she had admitted it, he hoped that meant she was finally done playing games.

He stopped when he reached her door. He could feel his hands shaking and he wasn't sure he could even knock on the door. What was wrong with him? No girl had ever made him feel like this before, but then again, Haley wasn't just any girl. He blew out a breath before running his hands through his hair.

What would she say to him when she let him in? She wasn't having any second thoughts was she? God, what would he say to her? He had no clue. He felt like he'd played this moment over and over in his head, but now that it was here he had no clue what to do or how to even start to talk to her. He felt like a young boy with his first crush. But this was so much more than that. He was a young man with his first love.

He let out a nervous sigh before finally drawing his hand up to knock on her door. He gave it three soft raps and then waited for her to appear before him. The seconds that it took for her to open the door felt like hours. Finally she opened the door and he felt like the wind had been knocked out of his body.

Her hair was pulled over her shoulder, some strands falling in front of her eyes. She still wore the dress that she'd been wearing at dinner, but somehow it looked different now. Maybe it was the dim lighting? Maybe it was the fact that everything had changed since dinner.

She smiled at him when she saw him before her and it didn't take another second before Nathan leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She was taken aback at first but she quickly kissed him back. Her hands slid to his chest and she took the front of his white shirt in her fists, using it to pull him into her room. Both of them completely oblivious to the pair of eyes watching them from down the hall.

Nathan kicked her door shut with his foot and then wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her even closer to him. His hands absentmindedly played with the white lace of the dress while her fingers continued to caress the material of his shirt. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when her tongue traced the seam of his lips.

His lips parted and soon her tongue tentatively met his. It amazed him how forward she could be at one moment and how shy she would become the next. But that was part of what he loved about her. She was so innocent and it made him want her even more.

Their lips parted when they needed air and Haley could feel the blush taking over her skin the second their lips parted. Her breathing was heavy and ragged and her lips were kiss swollen and she was so beautiful. Nathan smiled before placing a lingering kiss to her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his lower back, her hands splaying out across his back.

"I'm glad you came," she said after a minute of silence.

"You know I would."

Haley nodded before biting her bottom lip. She was sure that he would come, but still having him there was better than just hoping he would come. It was amazing how much had changed since that morning. Just that day she had been trying on her wedding dress and telling Nathan how she didn't love him. That was all out the window now.

Nathan could tell that her mind was somewhere else. He brought his hand to her chin before directing her to look at him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

She smiled brightly and then said, "You. I'm thinking about you.'

Nathan couldn't help the smirk that graced his features at her words. "I'm glad."

Haley turned and took a step back from him and towards her bed. She turned around so she was facing him again and he couldn't miss the way she rung her hands nervously. The look on her face, too, said she was nervous. He took another step towards her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Don't be nervous around me," he said, "you never have to be nervous around me."

"I do," she replied, "this isn't something I would normally do."

"And what is it that you're doing?"

"I'm with a man that's not my fiancé."

Nathan's brows furrowed in a frown at the mention of Julian. That was the last thing he wanted to think about. Bringing up the fact that she was supposed to be marrying another man was some what ruining the mood.

"Do you want to be here with me?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Haley answered quickly, "more than anything."

He smiled, "then _be_ here with me. Forget about everyone else. Right now, we're the only people on the planet, it's just us Haley."

Haley glanced down at the ground before smiling and meeting his eyes again. "I think I like the sound of that."

He smiled again and ran his hands down her arms feeling the chill that ran through her body afterward. He loved that a simple touch could cause that reaction in her. Soon he couldn't stop the words from leaving his lips. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied, "I really do."

He licked his lips subconsciously before pressing his lips to hers again. There was no better feeling than kissing Haley. He was sure of it.

"We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to," Nathan said after their lips parted. "I just want to be with you."

Haley nodded her head before letting out a deep breath. She turned around so her back was facing him and swept her hair over her shoulder before looking at him. "Can you undo my dress?"

Nathan nodded slowly before bringing his hands to the top of her dress. His hands were shaking even more now as he began to work on the buttons of the dress. There were buttons from the top to the small of her back. He wasn't sure how he would be able to get through working on them. The thought had occurred to him that it would be easier to just rip it, but she probably wouldn't like that.

Inch by inch he got the dress undone and soon the back of her corset against her skin was in view. When he reached the white bow, he untied it, finally loosening her dress. He watched her shrug it off before pushing it to the ground. Now she stood before him in a white corset and underwear and white stockings that went past her knees. She looked like every man's dream.

"Thank you," she said quietly before turning around to face him. He could see her blush extending from her neck to her chest and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What?" she asked suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Nothing," he replied, "just your blush."

Haley laughed a little before looking down at herself. "Well I'm nervous, I can't help it."

Nathan brought his hand to her cheek and gently ran his thumb over her cheek bone. "You're beautiful."

Haley turned her head and placed a kiss on the palm of his hand before then taking his hand in hers. "I don't know if I'm ready for everything tonight," she said, "but I want to feel you close to me."

Nathan nodded and released another shaky breath before grabbing the back of his shirt with his hands. He pulled at the collar of it before pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor next to her dress. He noticed the way Haley's eyes studied his body and now he was the one feeling nervous. The fact that she'd seen him naked before didn't seem to ease his nerves now.

Haley's fingers touched Nathan's skin and she could feel the muscles of his stomach flutter under her touch. She smiled before taking a step forward and placing a kiss on his chest. She looked up at him and then took his hand in hers before pulling him towards her bed with her.

She sat down on the edge of the bed leaned back against the mattress. Nathan looked at her laying out before him before bringing himself to hover over her. Her hands soon ran up and down his back before pulling his body flush against hers. She felt his lips on her shoulder and neck and she released a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding.

Nathan's hands ran over every inch of her body, like he was trying to memorize it. He left a trail of goose bumps in his wake. His fingers traced over her collarbone and slowly moved to her chest. Soon his fingers played with the hem of the corset and Haley almost wished that he would just take it off, but she didn't say it.

"How is it possible," Nathan started, "for one person to be so beautiful."

Haley laughed and brought her hand to her face to cover up the blush that had started. "Stop it."

"I mean it. You're so beautiful and you don't even know it," he said pulling her hand away from her face before placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

Nathan's eyes locked with hers and he placed another kiss to her lips. He rested the weight of his body on the bed next to her. His arm draped over her body before pulling her close to him again. He kissed her forehead before letting his fingers run up and down her back. He could tell by the rhythm of her breathing she was falling asleep.

"Sleep," Nathan whispered, "I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

_Dear Haley,_

_I know it hasn't been that long since I left you, but I already miss you. I wish the days until our wedding would go by faster. I know what you're probably thinking; this man is crazy. I know that it seems like we still don't know each other that well, but I feel as if I've known you my whole life. _

_I can't lie to you, when our parents first arranged our marriage I was worried. I was sure that there was no way that my parents could find me a suitable match. Their idea of what's perfect for me is so different than my idea. I assumed the same would be true when it came to someone who would be perfect for me. But I was so very wrong._

_While obviously my feelings for you have changed since we met two years ago, I don't know that I can say the same about yours. But I hope that you prove me wrong. I hope that you feel for me the way I do about you. And I promise that if you don't, I will spend our whole lives trying make you feel what I feel. I hope that everyone can feel what I feel for you._

_The next time I see you will be our wedding day. The day that I'm sure will change both our lives forever. I can't wait for this day. I can't wait for you to be my wife and I can't wait to be the best husband I can be. _

_I'll keep this letter short as I'm sure you have something better to do with your time than read my letters to you. I only wanted to write so that you could know that I have every faith in our marriage and every faith that you are the woman I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life. I'll see you on our wedding day._

_Forever yours,_

_Julian_

* * *

Waking up next to Nathan was something that Haley could get used to. She liked having him in bed next to her. She was sure that any night when he wouldn't be there would be a terrible night of sleep as she'd already gotten used to the warmth he provided. Part of her wondered how she would ever sleep without him again.

She had laid in bed while he redressed himself. He kissed her again before telling her he loved her and sneaking out back to his room. It was almost 7 in the morning which meant that the maids would be coming in soon to wake her and help her dress for Church.

She continued to lay in the same spot in her bed, her mind still on Nathan. She couldn't seem to keep the smile off her face while she thought about him. He made her happier than she had been in a long time. Now she didn't want to focus on the complications of their relationship, or any of the bad things in her life. All she wanted was to think of him and how happy he made her.

After a few more minutes there was a soft knock on her door before one of the maids walked in. "Good morning Miss James," she greeted her before walking over to the large glass doors. She pushed the curtains back and opened the door letting the warm summer breeze into the room.

Haley sat up in bed and drew her knees to her chest. "It is a good morning isn't it?" she said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am," she agreed before walking into Haley's close to get one of the dresses that Haley had picked out the day before.

When she returned she helped Haley out of her corset before helping her into a simple white dress. She helped Haley twist her hair back into a neat bun and leaving Haley to finish getting ready herself. When she finished she walked towards her door opening it just as Nathan opened his from across the hall.

Nathan smiled at her before greeting her. "Good morning."

"Morning," she replied and then looked down the hall noticing a few people busying themselves in the hallway. She winked at him before turning down the hallway. She could already hear Brooke's voice from downstairs and she knew that she shouldn't keep her waiting any longer.

When she reached the stairs she saw Brooke standing with Jake and Chase. But there was also someone else she noticed standing with them. Deb Scott. She hadn't seen Nathan or Brooke's mother the entire time she'd been there. She didn't even know if she would see her at all.

Deb looked up at the young girl as she came down the stairs and a smile came to her face. "Haley!" she said happily before going over to her and enveloping her in a hug. It was no secret that Deb had always loved Haley, almost like she was one of her own children. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"It's wonderful to see you Mrs. Scott," Haley said to the older woman who now had a grip on her upper arms, taking in the sight of her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner to meet your fiancé when he was visiting. I was with friends in the city."

"It's fine," Haley quickly reassured, hoping that the conversation could quickly be directed to something besides Julian. "How long will you be here?"

"I'm afraid not long," she said, "I just missed my children and wanted to see them for a little while," she said glancing back at Brooke with a smile. "Speaking of my children, where is my son?"

"I just saw him a moment ago," Haley said, "I'm sure he'll be down any second."

Deb looked up towards the stairs and saw Nathan standing at the top. She could tell by the look on his face he was surprised to see her, but it didn't take long for the smile that she loved to take over his features. He made his way down the stairs towards his mother and quickly took her in his arms.

It had been too long since he'd seen or even heard from his mother. He missed her more than he'd like to admit, but it was quite obvious now that he had. "I've missed you," Deb whispered to her son. She took a step back from him and took in the sight of him. She hadn't seen him since he was 16 years old when he went away to school and it was obvious that in those three years he'd grown into a man.

"I missed you," he replied.

Deb smiled before hooking her arm through his and turning to face the rest of the group. "We're keeping you all waiting," she said, "let's go."

Haley smiled at the two of them before walking out the door to where the carriages were waiting. She walked with Jake and Chase towards the one in the front while Brooke, Nathan and Deb continued to the one in the back. When they stepped into the carriage Jake shook his head. "Maybe she won't leave this time."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"Deb doesn't tend to stay around all that much."

Haley nodded. That much she knew. Deb had really done a number on Brooke, that was obvious. Brooke was a great person, but she was so unwilling to trust people easily. Haley knew that was in large part to her mother. Losing her father at such a young age and then having an absentee mother didn't do much to help Brooke let people in.

Haley was lucky. She never had to worry about her parents leaving her. She realized how it was entirely different for her best friend. It really wasn't fair. Brooke deserved a mother, just like everyone else did. And it seemed that that was hardly what she got.

After a short ride they pulled up in front of the large church. It seemed that everyone they knew and everyone from the city came out to this church on Sundays. When the door opened Haley saw Peyton Sawyer with her father. Austin was walking in a few people behind them. Haley also saw Rachel and Damien. There were two people she wouldn't have missed if they decided to not show up.

Rachel spotted Haley getting out of the carriage with the help of Jake and she couldn't help the scowl that came to her face. It didn't matter that she was married to Damien, Haley had something that Rachel wanted and that did not sit well with her. Rachel wasn't used to not getting her way.

When she was younger, Damien was what she wanted. He was everything that she wanted in a husband. He was young and handsome and his family was wealthy. What more could she possibly want? But after she got him, she got bored. And that's when she met Nathan.

Nathan was a few years younger than her, but it didn't matter. She wanted him now, and she always got what she wanted. The time would come when something would go wrong in Nathan and Haley's secret relationship and Nathan would come crawling back to her. She knew it. She could feel it inside her that something would happen and he would be hers again. He would forget all about Haley James someday.

Haley walked towards the doors of the church with Chase and Jake on either side of her. She had seen Nathan's carriage pull up behind theirs so she knew he was walking right behind her. But still, she couldn't help but turn around to check if he was there.

When she looked over her shoulder she noticed Deb still had her arm hooked through Nathan's and it was obvious that she was talking his ear off. Brooke had her arm through Nathan's free arm and it was clear by the absentminded look on her face that she really wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

Nathan looked up at Haley and couldn't help but smile. Every time he saw her it was like everything else surrounding him faded away. They truly were the only people on the plant. Or, the only people that mattered.

She smiled again before sending him a sly wink over her shoulder. She knew any type of interaction between the two of them in public could start rumors, but she just couldn't help herself. Besides, no one had noticed anyways.

* * *

Nathan hadn't caught a word that was said through out the entire sermon. He felt bad, he should have been paying attention but he just couldn't. The fact that he was sitting right next to Haley didn't little to keep his mind from wandering.

Just sitting next to her was causing his temperature to spike. What kind of man couldn't control his thoughts even in church? Apparently Nathan Scott was that kind of man.

When they had returned home Nathan wanted to drag her off to a dark hallway so he could kiss her for awhile, but it seemed that the universe had other plans. He watched as his sister grabbed Haley by the arm and pulled her toward the kitchen. He couldn't stop himself from being curious and he followed after them.

He stood outside the kitchen and listened as his sister's voice soon filled the air.

"Haley," she began, "there's been another article. It's still accusing you of having an affair. I think you need to stop seeing Austin for awhile. Whoever is writing this is dead set on making sure everyone believes that you're having an affair with him."

"But I'm not," Haley replied, "I went to his apartment to talk to him, Brooke."

"Haley I know that. But it doesn't matter! When they see you sneaking out of his apartment late at night, what do you think they'll assume. The truth doesn't matter, what matters is what it looks like."

"I'm not having an affair with Austin. And I'm not going to stop spending time with him."

"Haley-"

"Brooke, please, just trust me. My relationship with Austin isn't anything anyone needs to worry about."

"Ok," Brooke replied but then asked, "who was the other man?"

"What?"

"The other man they saw you with that night? Did they just make that up or was there another man with you?"

Nathan continued to listen from outside the door. He'd seen that second article, too. Someone obviously had seen him with her that night, but they didn't know it was him. That was a close call, but apparently they were still talking about it in this new article. He didn't understand why the lives of the wealthy were so interesting? Who really wasted their time to write about them?

"Of course there wasn't," Haley lied. Nathan could hear her sigh before she continued, "people thrive on a good rumor," she said copying Austin's words. "They'll eventually get bored with my life and move on to something else. But I'm not going to live my life any other way because I'm worried what people think. I know what's true."

"But what about Julian? Don't you think it'll hurt him to see this."

"Julian will just have to trust me," Haley replied and she could feel the pang of guilt in her chest while she talked about him.

Brooke nodded, "ok. Just please be careful. You don't need the rumors."

Haley nodded at her best friend before watching her walk out the kitchen doorway. A few seconds later Nathan walked in and Haley smiled at him, but he could tell it was different smile than the one he was used to.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just more rumors."

"Well you weren't lying," Nathan said, "you aren't having an affair with Austin." He took a few steps towards her and ran his hands up and down her arms. "Right?"

"You know I'm not."

Nathan nodded before leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I know," he said, "I just needed to hear it again."

Haley laughed quietly before standing on her toes and placing a kiss to his lips. "Will you sneak away with me later?" she asked, "I haven't gotten enough of you today?"

Nathan smirked and pretended to think about it. "Well you know I'm really busy, but I think I can manage to find the time."

"I appreciate it."

He kissed her lips again before taking her hand in his. "We should go back out there. Anyone can come in here at anytime."

"You're right," she replied before they both made their way back out to where everyone sat in the study.

Haley wished that she could be alone with Nathan now, but it would be too obvious that they were gone in a smaller group of people like this. It wasn't like at the large parties were they would be able to sneak away unnoticed. Normally Haley would have enjoyed the fact that there was a break from events like that, but now she was hoping for one. That meant that she could sneak off with Nathan, even for just a little while.

* * *

Jake walked down the marble hallway towards the large staircase with a glass of Brandy in his hand. He noticed a few of the maids putting out the candles in the hallways and he even noticed one with a stack of letters in her hand. He began to make his way up the stairs but stopped when one of the maids called out to him.

"Mr. Jagelski," she said, "there's a letter in here from your parents. Would you like to take it now or would you prefer it in the morning?"

Jake took a few steps back down the stairs and said, "I can take it now." He watched as she flipped through the mail looking for his letter. Before she landed on his, he noticed a letter addressed to Haley James from Julian Baker. She handed him the letter with his name on it and he smiled. "Thank you. And I noticed that there was a letter for Miss James, I can take that to her now."

"It's no trouble. I can bring it to her," the maid replied.

"No really," Jake said with a charming smile, "I don't mind."

She smiled at him before grabbing the letter and handing it to him. "Thank you Mr. Jagelski."

"Of course."

Jake turned around and began to walk back up the large staircase. He rounded the corner to the hallway that lead to his room and once he'd walked through the door he tore the envelope open. He pulled the letter out and read it quickly before sitting down on the edge of the mattress. He leaned towards the night stand before opening the top drawer and shoving the letter to the back.

As far as he was concerned, Haley didn't need to read it. He was doing, not only her, but Nathan a favor by keeping that letter hidden away.


End file.
